


The Badger and the Snake

by esskem, monochromedelirious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always Punch Nazis, Badgers, Breaking the Betrothal, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Pride, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Porn With Plot, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Runaway Andromeda Black, Runaway Sirius Black, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherpuff, Snakes, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter), Ted Tonks is the biggest cinnamon roll that ever was, The Greatest Love Story Never Told
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esskem/pseuds/esskem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromedelirious/pseuds/monochromedelirious
Summary: The greatest love story never told. How Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks defied it all for each other.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	1. Have You Met Ted?

**October 1972**

Andromeda was in a sour mood. They were assigned pairs for the most recent Ancient Runes Assignment and she found herself stuck with some Hufflepuff who most likely wouldn’t be able to hold his own. Andromeda despised group projects, much preferring to work alone. It was the only way she could trust the work she handed in. Last year she was able to work on her own most of the time, occasionally paired with a Ravenclaw or Slytherin student. Fortunately, they were able to keep up. That was all Andromeda required - an even match and little to no conversation. Hopefully, they were able to finish the project quickly so she could work on something more pressing, like the Defense essay she had barely started. 

As she walked into the classroom, she spotted the boy right away. He was early—that was a good sign. “I’m Andromeda,” she gave a curt nod as she introduced herself and sat down across from him. “You’re Edward, right?”

“Ted, please,” he replied, nodding politely. He was hesitant about this partnership; he’d managed most of his time at Hogwarts away from the teasing and jeers that were hurled at Muggleborn witches and wizards, and he knew the Blacks by reputation, so he wanted to tread carefully in the presence of one. 

“Ted, then. We should get started.” 

“Happy to,” he obliged, hoisting his bag into a desk and pulling out their textbook, two additional books he’d checked out of the library, a few rolls of parchment, and a sleeve of biscuits, all of which he lined up neatly on the desk. 

She watched him set up, an eyebrow raised. She didn’t anticipate he would be prepared. Maybe this wouldn’t be as painful as she expected. She busied herself with making a schedule for both of them to make sure they were able to complete the project before the due date. “Do you have any obligations I need to account for? Quidditch practice? Prefect’s duty?” She knew nothing about him that would help her plan. 

“No and no,” he replied, “I’m a reasonably boring bloke, actually,” he refrained from adding not like you, but certainly entertained the thought. 

“Good to know.”

Now that they were in such close proximity he was able to take in just how lovely she was, and the recognition only added to his anxiety. “What about you?” he asked, “any responsibilities or obligations?” 

“I don’t have anything that will interfere.” She made a few finishing touches to the schedule and slid it to him for approval. “Does that work for you? I’d like to complete this before the due date so we don’t have to worry.” 

He leaned in, trying not to get too close, “looks good to me—wait, just this date,” he pointed, “it’s umm— me mum’s birthday, I’ll be heading back to Surrey that weekend.” He swallowed at having to mention his Muggle parents, then quickly recovered with, “the rest looks great.” 

She noticed the way his voice wavered. It didn’t occur to her that he would be nervous, but she supposed that most people were wary of Slytherins these days. Hopefully, it wouldn’t deter him from being productive. “That’s fine,” she said, pressing her lips together in concentration as she tried to figure out an alternative date. “We can move it to the day you come back.”

“Perfect,” He said, relaxing just a bit. 

She pulled out Spellman's Syllabary and flipped it to the chapter on the runic alphabet. They were meant to write an essay on how runes were used on powerful magical objects. “We can start by translating the runes from a Pensieve,” she suggested, opening Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms to a picture of the object. “These look Saxon.” 

“I’m a bit better at the Nordic than the Saxon,” he mused, “but I do know the wood species symbols well.” 

“The Saxon runes aren’t so bad once you get a hang of them,” she mused, half to herself, “it’s just a different pattern than Nordic runes, but a pattern nonetheless.” She gave him a questioning look when she saw him smirk, but didn’t pause long enough to elicit an explanation. After a few minutes of working in silence, she pointed out a line of translation she had written on her parchment. “See? The inscription isn’t complex. Saxon runes were originally used by wizards in the Netherlands and were passed down to the muggle Anglo-Saxons in Great Britain, so there isn’t a large difference between their runes and Old English.” She wasn’t sure how muggle schooling worked, but she assumed he had some sort of formal education before Hogwarts, so this information wasn’t foreign to him. 

Ted leaned over to look at the translation. “I think that’s where I start to get confused, is in the overlaps, but I’m a quick study, not totally useless, just partially.” He looked at her and tested out a smile. “I also don’t mind applying the theory once the translation is done, if you want to split some of the work that way.” He shrugged, then reached to open his sleeve of biscuits, pausing to offer her one. 

“It helps if you know Latin,” she said simply.

“Carpe tuberum?” He asked playfully.

Andromeda snorted despite herself. “Not quite relevant, but it’s a start.” She paused before accepting the biscuit and thanked him with a nod. He seemed nice enough and was willing to pull his weight, which was an improvement over some of her past partners. She handed him her piece of parchment. “Why don’t you work on the theory behind this phrasing and I’ll continue translating.” It wasn’t much of a question as it was a suggestion. Another fifteen minutes passed and she handed him a second piece of parchment.

Ted turned from her to hide the grin that touched his face when she made the noise. He took the parchment from her and sat quietly taking notes, occasionally moving to look at the image in the textbook. He’d just about finished the first passage when she handed him the second, and he took it wordlessly and switched to that bit when he completed the one before it. “It’s interesting that so much of the Pensieve’s efficacy is reliant on the wizard. That doesn’t seem to be the case with some other magical devices.” 

“I suppose, but wands are essentially the same way. Most of the magic you produce every day is reliant on your skill and confidence, and magical devices respond differently to each witch or wizard.”

“Yes, but theoretically any magical being could use any Pensieve successfully, that’s not always the case with wands, and if you look at the connection between the ‘memory’ rune and the vessel itself, it’s not the actual bowl that makes the magic possible.” 

She looked up from her third round of translations, surprised. It wasn’t that she expected him to be unintelligent, but she generally assumed a negative before proof of a positive. “You’re right. I’ve never thought about it before.” Her eyes searched his face, not entirely sure what she expected to see. “Sometimes another perspective can be refreshing.” 

Ted offered her a small smile and a shrug before saying “just a thought,” and returning to his work. Black reputation aside, she didn’t seem as frightening as people made them out to be. He got through the second parchment faster than the first, having made some easy connections between the lines of text on them, and he sat and watched her as she finished, brows furrowed. 

“You’ve finished already?” She looked up and passed him another translation. “For someone who was quite self-deprecating one hour ago, you seem to be doing fine.” She double-checked the schedule she made at the beginning of the session, checking a few items off their list. “We might actually accomplish more than we planned if we continue at this pace.” 

“Told you I’m a quick study,” he said, handing over his notes for her review. “We Puffs are not as blundering as everyone seems to think.” He took the newest sheet from her and went back to work. 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever had a conversation with a Hufflepuff before. Students from your house don’t exactly jump at the chance to approach me.” 

Ted couldn’t help but chuckle. “Your house also carries its reputation.”

She watched him carefully. Now her interest was piqued. “Oh? If you indulge me, perhaps I’ll tell you what’s true and what’s a myth.” 

“You haven’t heard?” He said playfully, “All Slytherins are blindlessly driven Pureblood zealots.” 

“That’s only half true. Some of us can see quite well.” She sat back to gauge his reaction, genuinely curious to see how far she could take this before the conversation left her without a partner. 

“That’s fortunate,” he said, trying to hide a smile, “I was thinking of taking up a donation collection of spectacles for you all.” He paused, “all of that Hufflepuff good-will showing through, yeah?”

“So we can best see our path to zealotry? How kind of you.” She absentmindedly twirled a stray curl around her finger. “And then we can return to our lives of sadistic debauchery in the dungeons. Have you ever stopped to think why no one from other houses has ever stepped foot in our Common Room, Ted?” 

“Because of all of the debauching?” He suggested. 

She tilted her head to the side. “You think I’m joking, don’t you?” There was probably more truth to her statements than she cared to admit. 

“Well, now you’ve got me nervous,” he replied, not entirely joking. “Despite what anyone might say about your house and family, you don’t seem all that bad to me, Andy.” He offered a smile. 

She was never Andy, always Andromeda. The word sounded foreign, especially coming from him. “And that’s why you’re a Hufflepuff. You trust too easily. After a few hours of schoolwork, you feel so safe and familiar that you’ve given me a nickname?” 

“Why not?” He asked, “I see no reason not to go in and expect the best of someone. Think about it—“ he paused, “if I’d come in here with all of the preconceived notions about you based on your house and what I’ve heard of your eldest sister, I’d have already decided I didn’t like you, and missed the chance to realize that I do.” He shrugged. “And I like the nickname. It suits you.”

“It does not.” She scolded herself for sounding like she was going toe to toe with Narcissa. This conversation was too much to process without sounding like a defiant child, and it was getting more personal than she had anticipated. “Let’s just go back to work,” she resigned, “and maybe we can get ahead like we discussed earlier.” 

“As you wish,” he replied with another smile, returning to his notes.


	2. Whatever you say, Andy.

**Late October 1972**

Ted had set up their usual classroom in the usual way, textbooks where they could both access them, two stacks of parchment, one for translations and one for theory, and two sleeves of biscuits this time, because, as it seemed from their past two sessions together, Andromeda was fond of this particular brand of Muggle cookie. 

He had just started to review some of their notes from last time when he heard her come in. 

Andromeda stormed into the classroom, using her foot to slam the door closed behind her. She grabbed a quill and ink out of her bag before she dropped it to the ground, muttering to herself as she sat in the chair. She grabbed a book and a piece of parchment and started on the translations without a word in Ted’s direction. 

Ted watched closely, his head cocked to one side, as she stormed in and got to work. “Hey,” He said softly, and then again, “hey, are you okay?” He stood up and moved towards her tentatively. 

“I’ll be fine.” She was only there because the session had been planned for weeks and she wasn’t one to not show up. Although maybe it was for the best that she was out of the Common Room. 

“Of that I have no doubt,” he said, “but you’re clearly not right now.” He stepped closer, taking the risk of putting his hand onto her quill hand to stop her writing. “Did something happen?”

Andromeda tensed at his touch and resisted the urge to throw the quill across the room. Instead, she placed it down slowly, forcing herself to replace it with a biscuit. “You want to have a conversation,” she started, “which you assume will make me feel better. But that’s not always the way things work. That may be the case in your tower, but not in mine.” 

“First off,” he replied, “you don’t have a tower, you have a dungeon, and second, why not try something new?”

She groaned in annoyance. Ted had proven to be quietly persistent, which unfortunately seemed to translate to his misguided attempt to help. She motioned to the biscuit. “Don’t these count? I don’t often try new things so close together.” 

“If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, but just say so. Don’t deflect.” 

Andromeda sighed. He wasn’t going to let this go, and even if they sat in silence, she would feel the questions radiating off of him. “What do you know of my cousin?” 

“Cousin?” Ted thought for a moment, “Oh, right! He’s Gryffindor, yes? Our Prefect was complaining about some prank or another a few weeks ago—“

Any other time, Andromeda would’ve laughed. Sirius’s name had become synonymous with pranking over the last year. She took a breath. “Yes, but that’s not all. He’s a Gryffindor. I’m not sure if that means anything to you, but his parents — my parents — were horrified when he was sorted.” That was an understatement, but she wasn’t about to talk about the innermost workings of her family with him. 

“Okay,” he said, not quite understanding, but not pressing for an explanation, “so that’s bad because you’ve all only been in Slytherin?” 

“It’s more than that. He’s our family’s heir, and that comes with certain— expectations. Expectations of behavior, expectations of ideology, expectations of marriage, just to name a few. Sirius has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with any of those.”

“He’s a kid,” Ted replied, “an apparently mischievous one, but who doesn’t get in trouble for goofing off at Hogwarts?” 

“His age doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he’s the heir. He’ll eventually be expected to keep our house pure and uphold the rest of the expectations of being a pureblood.” She eyed Ted carefully. “Remember when I told you Slytherins were dangerous? I wasn’t joking. They tried to attack Sirius today.” She left Bella’s name out of it. 

He thought about this for a moment. “He’s okay?” 

She growled at his question. “He’s fine, but not for lack of trying. I told him to stay away from certain members of our house and it seems he cannot control himself. Something is going to have to change; By the end of his sixth year, he’ll be betrothed to a woman of similar standing, most likely someone who’s distantly related. That’s how it’s been for centuries.”

“That’s unfortun— wait, you too?” 

“Yes.” She stared ahead, not looking at him. She had avoided thinking about it for as long as she could. “There is already talk of my betrothal. It will happen by the end of this year.” 

“Oh.” He said no more about it, just thought for a moment and returned to the discussion of her cousin, “Does your cousin need any help? Or a friend?” 

“He has friends, but they antagonize my housemates without thinking of the retribution that will undoubtedly come. Slytherins don’t respond well to challenges, especially from blood-traitors. I stepped in before anything could happen, but my sister — Narcissa — did nothing to stop it. If I wasn’t there, he would have been hurt. Severely.” 

“I’m sorry,” he paused, “but happy to know you stood up for him,” he cracked a smirk, “that’s a very Hufflepuff thing of you to do, you know?” 

She narrowed her eyes. “We protect our own.” Most of the time. “I’ve been watching out for him ever since he was sorted. He needs someone from our family on his side.” 

“It’s good of you.” He replied, “and if he doesn’t understand or appreciate it now, I’m sure he will later. That’s a lot for a twelve year old to carry around.” 

“That’s not the point, Ted,” she said, using his name for the first time since the beginning of the conversation, “this is how it’s always going to be for him. It’s not going to change. And I don’t know if I can keep him safe for much longer.” She searched his face for a reaction. “This is what you wanted to know. I told you, talking about it isn’t going to change anything.” 

“Listen,” he began, “it’s not your responsibility to right every wrong that your family has done. I think all you can do is stand by what you think is right— again, very Hufflepuff of you— and hope that he has other people that will do the same for him.”

Andromeda didn’t flinch this time. “Even Slytherins have principles. I have principles.” She was acutely aware of how close he was as she continued. “And talking doesn’t change anything.”

He shrugged, “talking doesn’t have to change anything except the fact that you don’t need to carry that weight alone.” He turned to face her, putting his hand back over hers. 

“I don’t mean to offend, but Hufflepuff or not, I don’t think you want part of that weight.” She refrained from saying, I don’t want that weight. 

He shrugged again, “if it makes you feel a little bit better it really doesn’t bother me at all to listen,” he smiled at her. “Should we try to get a bit done? Or are you through working today?” 

“Perhaps,” she admitted. “And I’d prefer to work. This isn’t something I want to dwell on.” 

He nodded and they returned to their studies, working quietly for some time before Ted took in a breath and popped his head up. “Hey, Andy?” 

She sighed and looked up to the ceiling. “It’s Andromeda.” 

“Andromeda,” he smiled. “I’ve been thinking about it, and if what you’re saying is true, that your parents select who you are to marry with no regard for what you want—“

“You’re correct. What’s your point?” 

“Would it hurt to let a Muggleborn Hufflepuff take you on a— date? I mean, if nothing else is going to change—“

“Ted,” she said softly this time, her energy nearly spent, “do you know what my classmates would do if they saw me with a Muggleborn, nevermind on a date?” 

“We don’t have to tell them. You were set an assignment and partnered with me, you have no choice.” He paused, a bit flustered, “I mean, you do, I’m not going to make you go on a— I just thought if— it’d be nice— sorry. Forget I said anything.” 

“You’re persistent, for a Hufflepuff.” She still didn’t know if she found that positive or not. “And theoretically, if we were to go —” she refrained from saying the word ‘date,’ “—out, where would that be? I still can’t be seen with you.” 

“Doesn’t have to be out,” he said, “could be right here.” He gestured to the classroom. 

“And how would that be different from what we’re doing now?” 

“We could talk about something other than Runes and blood-traitors. I could nick some food for us to eat. We could play Gobstones or something.” He paused then added, “if you don’t want to, that’s fine— I just figured I’d ask.”

She paused. “Maybe. If you bring another game instead — I have no wish to smell like foul liquid all day.” 

He smiled. “I could bring a deck of cards. See if you like a Muggle game as much as you like those Muggle biscuits.” 

Her eyes widened just a little. “Those were Muggle biscuits? Great.” She nearly smiled at the irony of the situation. “Fine. But it’s not a date. It’s a study session with muggle cards and muggle biscuits.” 

He grinned, “whatever you say, Andy.”


	3. Small Acts of Rebellion

**Early November 1972**

Andromeda walked into the classroom where her and Ted normally met, apprehensive and a little cautious. She still wasn’t sure if she made a mistake for letting him feel too familiar with her instead of keeping him at arm’s length. Between the insurmountable differences between their houses and her impending betrothal, it wasn’t clear as to how this could actually progress. And that uncertainty made Andromeda more uncomfortable that she would prefer to admit. 

When she opened the door, she was unable to prevent her eyes from widening in surprise. The desks that they normally used were stacked in the corner, a blanket in their place. Instead of a stack of books, there was an assortment of food, some of which she didn’t recognize. The sight of the normally well-organized classroom caused her chest to constrict in something she could only define as panic. This wasn’t a good idea. 

Her eyes darted between Ted and the blanket before she turned to leave. “Absolutely not. This was—” 

“Andromeda, wait—”

Ted had gotten to the room half an hour before their scheduled meeting time, which was listed on Andromeda’s calendar as one of their study sessions. Had to keep up appearances after all. Immediately after she agreed to this, he’d written his mother and asked that she send a collection of his favorite snack foods from home: Jaffa Cakes, Prawn Crisps, and a variety of biscuits, and he’d laid these all out with a few plates on a clean blanket. There was a new deck of cards sitting beside the snacks, and a small pitcher of pumpkin juice with two cups. 

As she turned to head back out the door, Ted chased after, reaching to grab her hand. “Why not try something new,” he echoed from their last time together. 

She shook her head but didn’t pull her hand away. She motioned to the blanket, “I don’t sit on the floor.” 

“Wait, never?” He looked at her quizzically. 

She scowled at him. “I’m not in the habit of saying things that I don’t mean.”

He looked her in the eye, “Please,” he said softly, squeezing the hand he held. “It’s not that bad! The blanket is clean. Or I can get some chairs back down—” he gestured to the pile. 

“I—” she looked back and forth between Ted and the setup he created, still unsure. But there was something about the genuine expression on his face that made her hesitate. “Okay.” She removed her hand from his and slung her book bag over the chair at the front of the room. Taking a breath, she asked, “What do you have planned?” 

“No real plans,” he admitted, “Just snacks from home, and I figured I could teach you a Muggle card game. I’m not really a big gestures kind of bloke, and I don’t expect they’d work on you anyhow.” He looked at her, gauging a reaction, “Give me an hour. If you’re not having fun just tell me, and I’ll never press the issue again, okay? You have an out, just give me a chance.” 

“Muggle snacks and Muggle games,” she muttered, settling herself onto the blanket with her legs folded underneath her, “if Cygnus and Druella could see me now they would probably have a heart attack.” Although perhaps that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

“You’re quite rebellious,” Ted teased, “Sitting on something that was meant to be stood on and eating food.” He smiled at her and handed her one of the plates, settling down next to her on the blanket. He put a variety of snack food on his plate and set it down so he could pick up the cards. “Name of the game is Poker.” he began, “and the object is to have the best ranking set of cards,” he then started to explain the differences between straights and flushes and boats and the rest, hoping to hold her interest at least a little. 

Andromeda rolled her eyes, though it portrayed less of her usual mirth. After listening to the rules of the game, she picked up a few cards, shuffling through to look at the different symbols. “So if I understand you correctly, this game has nothing to do with the cards you have, but in your ability to lie.” She raised her eyebrows. “Correct?” 

He grinned and then shrugged, “You’re shrewd, you know that right?” he remarked, “Maybe you should have been a Ravenclaw.” He dealt the hand of cards, then took a biscuit and put it between them. “I bet one biscuit.”

“It’s not about shrewdness, it’s about cunning,” she replied, looking at her cards. Three hands later, she had won the majority of the biscuits, half of which she had eaten. She looked at Ted over her hand and was ready to place a new bet when a slow realization came over her. “Are you letting me win?” She placed her cards down onto the blanket in front of her. “Because if you think I’m the type of person who prefers to win over a fair game, you have seriously misjudged me.” 

“Wish I was,” he replied, “it’d be a little less pathetic.” He was starting to get disgruntled by the poor hands he’d been dealing himself, and was coming to terms with the fact that, with the looming hour almost up, he’d blown the chance to impress her even a little bit. “My hour’s just about up,” he said with a sad smile, looking over and taking her in. “Thanks for humoring me.” 

Andromeda pursed her lips together to prevent herself from cracking a smile. He wasn’t letting her win, he was just bad at it. “Well, we’re out of biscuits, but it looks like you brought other food.” She pointed at the bag of crisps. “Those will do fine.” When he gave her a questioning look, she shrugged and replied, “I enjoy winning.” 

He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he tossed her the crisps. “I think I can get used to losing if it’s to you.” He looked down, grabbing for a Jaffa cake. 

Three more rounds passed, one yielded to Ted. When Andromeda realized that she was hoarding most of the crisps as well, she couldn’t resist looking over at his pile of snacks with a satisfied smile. “You’re pretty bad at this, you know.” 

“I know, but I only know how to play two games and this is the better of them.” He reached over and stole a biscuit from her pile. “So it’s you, Bellatrix, and Narcissa?” He asked, “no fourth and fifth sisters hidden away at home?”

“Salazar knows they’re more than enough. My parents undoubtedly wanted a son, but they got the three of us.” She took a card from the stack, careful to hide it from his view as she added it to her own. “Do you have any siblings?” 

“A little sister,” he said, “Lucy.” She’s twelve, not a witch though, so even dirtier than I am.” He chuckled, “She’s sharp though, smartest kid I’ve ever met.” 

“You sound close.” It was just an observation. While she might have spoken that way about Narcissa, she doubted Bellatrix ever shared the same sentiments, even as children. To hear him joke about being a mudblood shocked her back into the present, as the word was always used in malice and anger. “Ted,” she asked quietly, “do you know where that term comes from?” 

“We are,” he replied, narrowing his eyes at her. “Just means dirty blood, doesn’t it?”

That was the reaction she expected. “Yes, but not really. Not originally. Familial bloodlines are powerful, which is why, for centuries, purebloods have intermarried. The idea was always that those who were Muggleborn didn’t have access to that magic, and were therefore, less powerful. Marrying one was seen as diluting — or muddying — the bloodlines. But these same families have known for quite awhile that Muggle-born witches or wizards can be as powerful as purebloods, if not more. It has less to do with ancestry and more with skill.” She shook her head. “But prejudices that strong don’t just die out. It’s why most pureblooded witches have betrothal contracts before they leave Hogwarts — to ensure producing a “pure” heir while they’re still of childbearing age. It’s an archaic concept, but it’s still prevalent in families as old as mine.” 

“It’s unfortunate.” Ted replied. “How often it sounds like your family dooms its members to an unhappy life just to maintain status.” He looked at her, wide-eyed, realizing that what he’d said was maybe a bit judgemental. “Sorry. I didn’t mean any offense. You just don’t seem to want to play into all of it and yet resigned that you’re going to have to.”

She dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand. “Don’t. It’s not far from the truth. Whether or not I buy into it isn’t important, following it is. Daughters are valued less than sons, and so the only authority they obtain is from being a mother to a child born into an important family. Pureblooded women who venture off on their own are cut off from their family and most of the wizarding world. That’s just how it is.” 

“But, and please don’t answer this if it’s too personal, is all of that worth your happiness?”

She paused for a moment before answering. “I don’t think there’s much thought to happiness, Ted.” 

“I’m sorry for that.” He said, “you deserve happiness.” He smiled at her again, a hint of a blush touching his cheeks. 

Andromeda returned his smile and, for the first time, it was free of snark or wit. “Thank you. That’s nice of you to say.” 

He watched her for a long moment, trying to read her expression, and to talk himself down from the bit of anxiety it gave him to see her smile like that. “I—uh— I shouldn’t keep you,” he said, “I wouldn’t want anyone to think that I’ve kidnapped you or anything.” 

“It would be very unlikely that anyone would notice my absence aside from my sister, but regardless, I should probably get back.” She stood, her legs tingling from sitting on them for so long. “This was...a nice change of pace. I don’t often find myself playing cards on the floor.” 

“We could do it again.” he suggested. “Either here or you could come to the Hufflepuff Common Room. No one from your house would know and no one from mine would care.” 

Andromeda frowned. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea. You were the one who reminded me of my family’s reputation. I’m sure your housemates are aware of it as well.” She picked up her bag to secure it around her shoulder. “Besides, my life has already been planned for me. That’s not something I can change.” 

He watched her collect her things and bit the inside of his lip in thought, unsure of anything he could say that would change her mind. “I suppose I’ll see you next session, then.”


	4. A Series of Notes: Passed in Ancient Runes

**Mid November 1972**

_Andy,_

_Hi._

_Ted_

They were far enough away from each other in the classroom that anyone who saw him pass the note wouldn’t see her get it, and so Ted figured that was safe. 

Andromeda put her hand to her forehead and massaged her brow before looking around the room. Most of her peers were busy writing a practice essay, so their heads were down. She took a chance and passed one back.

_Ted,_

_It’s Andromeda, not Andy._

_Andromeda_

Ted smiled and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 

_ANDROMEDA!_

_Hi._

_Ted._

_Ted,_

_I’m going to start calling you Edward if you continue to call me Andy._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_I don’t mind really. It was just a way to distinguish me from Dad._

_How are you?_

_Edward_

_Ted,_

_You’re impossible. I would be better if I wasn’t in class._

_She paused before continuing._

_How are you?_

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_~~Some find me charming.~~ Sorry… quill being funny. _

_Runes is not my favorite either. Much prefer Charms._

_I’m just bored._

_Ted._

_Ted,_

_Charms is so...Hufflepuff._

_I see. So you’re just talking to me to pass the time?_

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Ha! Who knew you were funny?!_

_And yes. I am._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Of course I’m funny. Even Slytherins have a sense of humor._

_Andromeda_

_A,_

_You’ve hidden it well._

_T_

_Ted,_

_Again, I’m a Slytherin._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_I find myself wishing that none of that mattered._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_As wonderful as that sounds That’s an unrealistic notion and I think you know that._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Doesn’t mean I can’t wish. We Hufflepuffs can be dreamers, you know?_

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Slytherins don’t dream. We just do. Sometimes things are how they are, regardless of how you feel._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Thinking I should take a page out of your book._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Oh?_

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Nevermind. Just wishful thinking._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_You can’t write a note and expect me to ignore it. You initiated this._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Sometimes things are how they are. You may never know._

_Does that bother you?_

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_What do you mean by that? You’re being obtuse._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Forget I said anything._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Now I’m resigned to not paying attention, so you can’t disappear now. You’re stuck with me for the duration of the class._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Lucky man, I am then._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Tell me something interesting about your week._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Lucy got the lead in her school play._

_Ted_

_Ted._

_Oh? I need context._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_It’s a Muggle story about a little girl who doesn’t want to grow up. So a magical boy comes along and takes her away to a place where children stay children forever._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_That’s kind of ironic, isn’t it?_

_It’s sweet that you are excited for her. ~~I can’t imagine Cissa or Bella feeling the same way.~~_

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Maybe just a little bit ironic._

_I adore her._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone talk about family like that before._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Us Puffs and our feelings._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Us Slytherins and our lack of._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_I think you have them, secretly._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Is this a theory of yours? Please provide references and citations._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_You smiled at me the last time we were together.  
You haven’t told me to sod off yet. _

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_I don’t generally tell people to ‘sod off’. The language I use is much more… illustrative._

_And I don’t remember a smile. I think you might be experiencing some Hufflepuff wishful thinking._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_You’re smiling now._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_I am not._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Just checking._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_More wishful thinking, perhaps._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Darn me and my tendency to fantasize._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Well that’s an interesting way of putting it._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_What do you mean?_

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_It’s just an interesting word for a Hufflepuff._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Oh, you mean ‘tendency?’ Or are you referring to ‘my?’_

_‘Darn,’ perhaps?_

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_You’re being purposely daft, aren’t you._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Are you smiling now?_

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Maybe. You wouldn’t be able to tell if I was lying._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_I can live with maybe._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Maybe. Maybe I’m smiling._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Maybe I am too._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_Maybe I’m okay with that._

_Remember, this is all hypothetical._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_Doesn’t have to be._

_Wait, what is all hypothetical?_

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_I can be purposefully daft, too._

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_It’s cuter when you do it._

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_I think you’re mistaken. Slytherins aren’t generally “cute.”_

_Andromeda_

_Andromeda,_

_I wouldn’t call you ‘general.’_

_Class is almost over. See you later?_

_Ted_

_Ted,_

_See you later._

_Andromeda_


	5. What do you want?

**Late November 1972**

Ted couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on his face for the rest of the day. He did nothing but watch the clock through his other classes, waiting for their scheduled project session. They were almost done with the assignment for Runes, and Ted had been racking his brain for excuses to keep meeting. He got to their classroom early, but didn’t take anything out of his bags. Instead he sat on a desk, thinking, waiting for her to arrive. 

“That’s very casual of you,” Andromeda remarked, motioning to the desk as she stepped into the classroom. She was a little unsure of how today’s study session would go after their conversation back and forth in Ancient Runes. She was nervous, really, although she couldn’t exactly place it. Rather than acknowledging the feeling in any way, she felt more comfortable to push it down, which was a normal response for her. She hung her bag on the back of her normal chair and sat down to open her book to the last part of the project, which was to translate and interpret the runes on a time turner. 

“Have we not breached the need for propriety around each other?” he asked, jumping off the desk and retrieving his bag from the floor. He looked up and made eye contact with her, unable to help the bit of a flush that touched his cheeks. He didn’t take his eyes off her as he pulled parchment and his quill out of the bag. Had she been flirting today in Runes? Or had he imagined it? “How was the rest of your day?”

Andromeda tried to ignore Ted’s blush by busying herself with her inkwell, cleaning the rim with a cloth to avoid any spills or splotches while she wrote. “There’s nothing wrong with propriety,” she said absentmindedly, taking notice of the way in which he moved about the classroom, which seemed different from before. Lighter, almost. 

“My day was good.” It was a noncommittal answer, but aside from Runes, her day was dull. 

“Glad to hear it,” he moved to stand next to her, assuming their usual spots for their work, and opened their text to the page on Time Turners. He was at something of a loss for what to say, but couldn’t help stealing glances at her at any opportunity during their work. At one point he reached for the inkwell at the same time she did, and their hands touched for a moment, and he pulled back quickly in response, “Sorry, you first.” 

After five minutes of watching Ted out of the corner of her eye, Andromeda was about to ask him why his behavior was so odd when they both reached for the ink. “No, I can wait. I have a few more pages to read anyway.” She had to work hard to ignore the unsettling feeling in her stomach when her skin connected with his. 

He went back to work, dipping his quill in the ink and continuing his notes for a few more minutes. And then he couldn’t take it anymore. Ted put his quill down and looked at her once more, then reached out and took her hand in his. “Please don’t tell me you don’t feel this,” he said softly. 

She tensed immediately but didn’t pull away. “Ted,” her voice was soft, yet unwavering, “I don’t think what I feel is important. This isn’t a good idea.” How many times had she repeated that statement to herself over the past month? 

“Why?” he asked, using his grip on her hand to turn her towards him. “Why aren’t you allowed to feel something?” 

“You know the answer to that question,” she said, her eyes finding his. “My parents are already making inquiries to other pureblood families—by the end of the year, I’ll be betrothed. Salazar knows to whom, but that doesn’t really matter.” 

He didn’t break from her gaze, watching her face intently as she spoke, “That’s their answer, not yours.” He said firmly. “I want to know what you want, Andromeda.” 

“That’s not how it works,” her voice rose in trepidation, “What I want doesn’t matter! What good will come of starting something when we already know how it will end?” 

“Because you deserve something for you. What does it matter how long it lasted as long as you had it?” 

She tried to pull away from him. “You don’t get it! Even if I accepted that, do you know what my housemates would do if they found out? What my parents would do if they found out?”

He let go of her hand as she pulled back from him. “Give me credit where it’s due,” he said, “I’ve listened to every word you’ve said. I understand what happens shouldn’t this leave this classroom. I’m not working in the hypothetical here, I’m thinking about this moment, right now.” His expression grew pleading, “Please, Andromeda, just tell me what you want.”

She took a sharp intake of breath. “I don’t know, Ted.”

He took a step towards her, reaching to move a stray piece of her hair from in front of her face. “Well I’d like to take a moment to stop dreaming and do,” he said softly. 

Andromeda closed her eyes as she felt his hand brush her hair. “You know I can’t give you what you want, right?”

“I just don’t want us to ignore what’s right in front of us.” He bit the inside of his lip and brought his hand to touch her cheek, gently running his thumb across her lips. 

She let out a sigh before she had a chance to give it a second thought. “Maybe—”

That was enough for him. Ted moved closer to her, one hand still on her face and the other reaching around to touch the small of her back as he pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. 

She allowed herself to lean in and pressed her body flush against his. She didn’t anticipate how gentle he would be as his lips lightly touched hers. It was different from kissing Antonin in the corner of the Common Room or Avery behind the shops in Hogsmeade. It wasn’t frenzied and laced with expectations, but it wasn’t timid, either. 

It was just — different. 

Ted smiled against her mouth but didn’t pull back, the hand on her back urgently reaching up to the other side of her face, gently holding her to him as they kissed. He sighed as he slowly pulled back, taking in the soft angles of her face before going back in and kissing her again. 

She made a quiet noise of contentment before she remembered herself. “Ted,” her tone still held a hint of caution as her hands came to rest on his shoulders, “are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Do you want this?” He asked her again, much more gently than the last time. 

“I do,” she said, with more conviction than she anticipated, “but you need to know what you’re getting yourself into. We can never be seen in public together, no one can ever know about us, and,” she watched him carefully, “this won’t change anything.” 

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “I think this is something real,” he said, “and I’d love for us to have that, even for a short time.” He reached up to take one of her curls in his fingers, twisting it idly as he looked at her. 

Andromeda nodded, pushing away the thought that he might not be able to walk away from this so easily when the time came. Instead of a reply, she leaned in to kiss him again, soft and slow. 

His hand moved from her curl to cup the back of her head, and he made a contented sigh against her mouth before pulling away again. “You have got to know just how beautiful you are,” he said, red touching his cheeks, “it’d be impossible to miss.” 

Before he had the chance to see her flush, she reached out and tugged his tie, drawing him in for another kiss. Her tongue traced the outside of his lips as her free hand rested on the base of his neck, keeping him firmly in place until her coloring returned to normal. 

Ted couldn’t help but make a small noise of pleasure into her mouth, and he used the hand on her head to deepen the kiss. When they parted, he smiled sheepishly at her and said, “did you just kiss me to get me to shut up?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Yes, and it worked. And I don’t think you’ll complain if I have to do it again.” 

“There’s some of that Slytherin cunning coming through, you’re very perceptive, you know?” He smiled at her and brought a finger to trace the lines of her cheekbones and jaw. “We’re just about at the end of our time,” he said, his smile fading. “We should head to dinner.” He paused, “you leave first, I’ll clean up.” 

She shot him a look somewhere between a smile and a smirk and pulled away from him pick up her bag. She grabbed his hand and the instant she turned to leave, she let it fall. “I’ll see you next week, Ted.”


	6. Siriusly, Andy?

**Early December 1972**

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he watched his cousin leave the Great Hall. It was the third time in as many weeks that he’d seen it happen, and he immediately turned to watch the Hufflepuff table, where, sure enough, the blonde boy with the curly hair was standing and bidding goodbye to his friends. He ducked under the table, digging through James’s bag and pulling out the cloak, then popped back up and held it up to his friends, “Family business,” he said, then ran off. He ducked behind a statue when he got out of the Hall, throwing the cloak over himself as he crept down the hallway after the boy. 

Ted checked both sides of the hallway and around the corner before opening the door to the classroom where they’d agreed to meet. Unbeknownst to him, Sirius had gotten close enough to sneak into the door with him, and then hung back in the corner of the room. 

Andromeda grabbed Ted’s hand the moment he entered the room, pulling him towards whoever’s professor desk was at the front of the classroom. She maneuvered herself on top of it, her legs easily wrapping around his. She let out an audible sigh before leaning forward to kiss him. Her tongue quickly found his as her hands came to rest on his hips. 

“I feel like I saw this one in PlayWitch magazine,” Sirius pulled the cloak off and tucked it in his bag, “Slytherin heiress seduces the eager-to-please Hufflepuff.” He smirked, “A bit trite for you, Andromeda, don’t you think?” 

“What the fuck, Sirius!” Andromeda jumped off of the desk and shoved Ted a good three feet away in less than a moment. Her heart beating out of her chest, she grabbed her wand and sent a nasty stinging hex in Sirius’s direction, clipping him on the ear. “Are you following me, cousin?” she hissed. 

Ted turned as she threw him back, and found himself face to face with a dark-haired boy in Gryffindor robes. He looked between Sirius and Andromeda, unsure of what to do or say. 

“Technically,” Sirius said, grinning wildly, rubbing the spot on his ear, “I’ve already followed you, so no.” He was thoroughly amused by his usually poised and collected older cousin’s unease at the current situation. “Wotcher,” he said to the blonde boy, holding out his hand, “Sirius Black, scourge of Noble and Most Ancient House.” 

Ted looked at Andromeda and back to the boy, holding his hand out, “Ted Tonks,” he said, taking Sirius’s hand and shaking tentatively. 

“So, Ted” Sirius began, “exactly what are your intentions with my darling older cousin?” 

Avoiding Ted’s uneasy gaze, Andromeda walked over to Sirius and forced him into a chair by pressing firmly on his shoulders. “You must have better things to do with your time,” she said through gritted teeth, “and in case you’ve forgotten, you’re the heir, not I.” She had no idea how to proceed — both of them were exceptionally careful, and if Sirius had figured it out, it was possible that others would too. The thought caused her to put a few more steps of distance between her and Ted. 

Sirius was still grinning, “Nah,” he said, “At present I’m free as a bird. Also, I don’t think you’re in the best position to question what people are doing with their time. So what is this?” He gestured between the pair of them. 

“It’s nothing,” Ted answered quickly, “Andy and I are just working on a—” 

“Andy?” Sirius’s eyebrows shot up in glee. “Andy!?” 

“It’s Andromeda!” she growled for what seemed like the hundredth time, although she wasn’t sure which boy she was speaking to. “And you —“ she hit Sirius upside the back of his head, “if I ever hear you calling me that name, I will personally rip off each of your limbs. Slowly and with precision. Do you understand me, little cousin?” 

Sirius just shrugged, “Not the first time someone’s threatened my limbs. Won’t be the last. Can we just keep my batting hand intact?” He looked between them again. “So this—what is it?” He repeated to her. 

“No, it won’t be,” she muttered, one hand still pressing hard into his shoulder. She continued to ignore Ted, choosing instead to fix her gaze on Sirius. “This is nothing. And you will tell no one.” 

“Why would I tell anyone?” Sirius asked, “Better yet, who would I tell?” He smiled, “But if it’s nothing—” 

“Please respect your cousin’s wishes,” Ted said firmly, remembering that he was nearly half a decade older than this boy. “We’re not hurting anyone, and would like to keep it that way.” 

“I’m not an idiot,” Sirius shot back, “And I really couldn’t give two shites what you two are doing, s’long as you’re enjoying yourself, Andy.” 

Andromeda eyes shifted to send a glare in Ted’s direction before hitting Sirius a second time. “It’s none of your business what I do and do not enjoy. You have no right to insert yourself into my personal business.” As her pulse slowed, she was able to curb the emotion in her voice, and her cadence returned almost to normal. “And if you both know what’s good for you, you’ll call me by my given name.” 

“I’m not the one inserting anything,” Sirius shrugged and winked at Ted, then his tone shifted to something a bit more—serious. “I’m not going to say anything to anyone, Andromeda,” he began, “you can do whatever makes you happy. Just change up your ploy.” He shrugged, “Take it from a professional mischief maker, when you start to develop a pattern is when someone will notice. S’far as I can tell no one else has, but I’d put a galleon on Narcissa being the next one to get suspicious. Bella would have figured it out by now.” 

She sighed. “Cissy can’t find out,” she said, using her childhood nickname, “because she wouldn’t hesitate to tell Cygnus and Druella.” Her eyes found Ted’s. “And then Bella.” She might not be sure of what her parents would do, but she was certain that Bella’s reaction would involve pain — and it wouldn’t necessarily be directed toward her. 

“I’m not telling anyone,” Sirius said again, “but you—” he looked at Ted, “You can’t always leave second, and don’t make a big show of saying goodbye to everyone, and you,” he looked back at his cousin, “bring your excuses with you, don’t make them up on the spot. If you say you need to work on an essay, bring it with you and complain about distractions, don’t use the excuse as an afterthought.” 

Ted narrowed his eyes at the boy, who was lecturing him on how to sneak about, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the situation. “Thanks for the advice, mate,” he said to Sirius, then turned towards Andromeda, “I’ll see you,” he smiled softly at her as he turned to leave, desperately wanting to kiss her goodbye, but thinking better of it. “Nice meeting you Sirius.” 

“Likewise,” Sirius replied, “Be good to her, mate, she’s the only decent family I’ve got.” 

Andromeda sighed as she watched Ted leave. “You’re entirely too young to be having this conversation.” Still, she pulled up a chair to sit across from her cousin. “I told him that this was a bad idea,” she said, talking more to herself than to Sirius, “but he refused to listen. I never anticipated how persistent Hufflepuffs could be.” 

“Not as young as you treat me,” he retorted, “and certainly not as blind to our family as I was the last time we were in an empty classroom together.” He smiled at her genuinely. “I like him,” he said, “he defended you.” 

“Fair enough.” She shot him an apprehensive look. “He’s a Hufflepuff,” she repeated, “and it’s difficult. It’s different.” Maybe that was a more appropriate word. “Complicated.”

“Welcome to my world,” he said matter-of-factly, then repeated her word, “Complicated.” 

“Sirius, Bella is getting married soon. Do you know when her betrothal was made official?” 

“Don’t really care,” he replied. 

“That might be true, but I don’t have that luxury. A contract was signed between the Blacks and the Lestranges at the end of Bella’s sixth year.” She frowned. “Druella has already made it clear that she wants to start discussions after the wedding, to ensure I’m betrothed by the end of this school year, just as my sister was.” 

“And you don’t want that, obviously,” he gestured to the room. 

It took Andromeda a moment before she shook her head. “No, I don’t. Bella went along with it because it suits her in some way and Cissy truly desires to be a pureblood wife and mother. Regardless of how any of us feel, this is how it’s always been done. And that is why this — whatever it is — is a bad idea.” 

“Do you love him?” Sirius asked, almost innocently. “Because if you do, I’m sure you can figure something out. I’m not going to let them pick who I marry. I don’t even think I want to get married at all, and as you pointed out, I’m the heir, so if they can’t force me, then they really can’t force you.” 

Andromeda gave him a small smile. “Then you’re braver than I am. And I hope it’s a long time before you have to make that decision.” She reached over and gave him a short hug. “Thank you for your discretion, Sirius.”

Sirius returned the hug with a furrowed brow. “Did you just compliment me?” he asked, walking towards the door, “that Hufflepuff is making you soft, Andy.” And with that, he smiled and left the room.


	7. Christmas Time

**Late December 1972**

It was an imperceptible brush in the hallway that left Andromeda with a note in her palm, so well-perfected after months of practice. It wasn’t ideal, but they both knew what they were getting themselves into - it was an unavoidable necessity of their relationship. 

“9 PM, second floor corridor, first classroom on the right,” was all it said. 

As everyone was finishing up their dinner in the great hall, Andromeda broke off a conversation with Narcissa to look around to all three house tables, her eyes flickering past Hufflepuff’s. Ted was gone, which was her cue to leave. Excusing herself, Andromeda waited until she was in the hallway to pick up the pace to a brisk walk. She took a moment to look in either direction before entering the classroom. 

With Christmas looming, Ted wanted every second he could get with Andromeda, and this evening was no exception. He was waiting when she stepped into the doorway of the classroom, and after locking the door with his wand he went right for her, embracing and kissing her deeply. He pulled back after a few moments, smiling almost sheepishly as he said, “Hi.” 

Andromeda sighed against his lips and her hands found the base of his neck. It had been long — it always felt like too long — since their last date. She returned his smile and his greeting, “Hi, yourself.” 

Ted chuckled and immediately began kissing her again, gently leading her backwards so that he could lift her onto one of the desks at the back of the classroom. He pulled her towards him, hands burying themselves in her thick hair and lips leaving hers to trail kissing down her jaw. 

Her skirt rode up a bit in the process but she didn’t care. She focused on the tingly feeling she felt from his hands in her hair and his lips against her skin, leaning back as her hands found his hips. “This is quite a greeting,” she breathed. 

“Hufflepuffs are nothing if not friendly,” he smiled at her, taking in her expression and bringing his hands to rest on her knees. “Also I missed you,” he shrugged, playfully squeezing the spot on her legs where his hands sat. “Narcissa seemed very interested in your conversation at dinner,” he paused, “may I ask what was so engaging?”

She was about to say, “I might have missed you too,” but stopped at the mention of Narcissa. “You want to talk about my sister while I’m here?” she indicated to her position on the desk. “If you must know, we were discussing which boys caught our eye.” There was a glint in hers. “Narcissa is obviously partial to Slytherins, but I’ve discovered an affection for Ravenclaws.”

“Have you now?” he asked playfully, “I hear that Edgar Bones is a lovely gent, I’d be happy to set you up if you’d like.” Without another thought he returned to her neck, his mouth slightly parted as it met the skin there. 

She gave a soft noise of assent. “He’s a little too short for me, unfortunately. I’m more of a Davey Gudgeon girl myself. He has such strong hands, you know? I get the —“ her voice cut out when he started kissing her again, making it hard to focus. “I get the appeal,” she murmured softly, determined to finish her sentence. 

“Strong hands, eh?” he asked, sliding his up her legs and to her hips, then pulling her body towards him, “I can see why someone might like that.” 

“Strong hands are important,” she replied, her finger hooking into a belt loop as he brought her closer to him. “I think that’s the attraction. I saw him one day in Potions, crushing his beetles using those impressive hands of his, and it was all over.” 

Ted leaned back to look at her, narrowing his eyes. When he spoke, his tone was playful, but clearly breaking from their game. “Beetles, Andromeda? Really?” He laughed, then leaned back in to kiss her on the lips. 

One glance at the look on his face brought a grin to hers. “What do you expect from a Slytherin? We enjoy taking things one step too far.” She made a noise of contentment against his lips. 

He laughed, then slid his hands back down to her knees, fingers toying with the edge of her skirt. He kissed her again, then took a moment to look at her, his eyes asking for silent permission. 

Andromeda nodded and leaned forward to kiss him softly behind the ear. She traced her lips down his neck and paused when she hit fabric. Her hands started undoing his tie so she could open his shirt and place a kiss on his collarbone. 

Ted moved aside the fabric at her knees and slid his hands up her bare thighs, fingers grazing the edge of her panties. His eyes closed as she kissed his skin, and he leaned his head back a bit to give her access to his neck. 

Her breath caught at the contact and she continued to remove his tie, discarding it onto the floor when she was done. Opening the top few buttons of his shirt, she kissed across his chest and up his neck, her teeth catching at the sensitive skin there. 

His hands continued up her legs, tugging at the hem of her underwear and slipping them down, taking a step back from her to pull them down her legs and let them slip onto the floor. He then followed, kneeling to pull down her sock and kiss from her ankle up to her knee on both sides before standing again and smiling at her. 

“What’re you smiling at?” She couldn’t help but to return it. Her foot found the hem of his pants and dipped under until she felt his bare calf. His skin was soft, but warm. 

“You.” He said, matter-of-factly, moving in to kiss her again, his tongue parting her lips and his hands wrapping around her and sliding her towards the edge of the desk. 

The sound she made in pleasure was muffled by his mouth. Eagerly, she pulled at the buttons on his shirt, making quick work of removing it. She shifted back, her mouth breaking from his, to admire the lean muscles in his arms that his uniform hid better than she would prefer. Locking her eyes with his, she undid his belt and it dropped to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

He took in a breath as the air hit his body, and then didn’t break eye contact as she took off his belt. “Andy,” he said reverently, leaning back in to kiss her again once she was done. One hand traveled up the length of her leg, moving to tease the sensitive skin at the top of her thigh. 

“Andromeda,” she corrected, though it came out in a hiss as his hand traveled upwards. Her hands went to unbutton his trousers and managed to push them down with her feet. She began toying with his boxers, dipping her fingers just below the waistband to feather over skin that was hot to the touch. 

Ted smiled, then let out a small noise of pleasure as he felt her hand on his skin. He leaned in to kiss her again, and then traveled over to her neck, gently nipping at the skin below her ear. “Yeah?” He whispered to her, kissing where his teeth had just grazed. 

His teeth sent a shiver up her spine and she arched her back in bliss. “Yeah,” she moaned, “you’d do best to remember that.” Her fingers moved lower, threatening to remove the rest of his clothing with the slightest movement. 

“I’ll try.” He replied softly, moving back to catch her lips in a kiss as he reached to finish the job of removing his boxers. Ted brought his hand to touch Andromeda’s cheek, brushing his thumb over her lips as he moved forward to enter her, moaning softly as he did. 

Andromeda gasped, tangling her hands through his hair. For a moment, she stilled, relishing the intense heat pulsing inside of her. When she did move, it was slow and deliberate. She kissed him slowly and then moved to bury her head in his neck as he started to match her movements with his own. 

He inhaled the scent of her hair as they moved, his hands firmly on her hips for leverage. Ted had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from talking because, in that moment, he knew what he would have said, and it wasn’t the time for that conversation. Instead, he dug his fingers into where he was holding and thrust deep into her. 

She gasped and threw her head back. In that moment, she realized she was wearing entirely too much clothing. She unbuttoned her shirt and discarded it along with her bra. She was still wearing her skirt, but it wasn’t in the way, so it didn’t much matter. She looked up to see an expression of consternation she had come to recognize over the past two months and knew that she needed to shut him up, and fast. 

She slid down from the desk and carefully slid off of him, moaning as the friction passed through her. She took his hips and pushed him back into the nearest wall, kissing him insistently. After her teeth bit down on his lip, she whispered, “are you going to fuck me, Ted?” 

Ted let himself hit the wall before smiling softly and bringing his hands to her chest and stomach. He moaned at the feeling of her teeth and met her eye, “of course a Slytherin would ask that.” With that, he put his hands on her shoulders, and turned them both, and then just her so that they were both facing the wall. He gently pushed her towards the wall, took hold of her wrists, and placed her hands against the stone so she could brace them. He moved closer to her, and brought his mouth to the flesh of her shoulders, then aligned himself to enter her before returning his hands to her breasts. 

She felt a rush of excitement as he took control and managed, “it wasn’t really a question,” before she felt him back inside of her. The stone was delightfully cold against her forearms as he pushed her forward with each thrust. She let out a low, indistinguishable sound. 

Ted moaned into her shoulder, his hands each moving to roll one of her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers before bringing one arm to wrap around her waist and the other to slide down her stomach, hand cupping around her vulva and one finger moving to circle her clit. 

Andromeda’s body keened from his touch and she let out a whimper from the stimulation, which brought her over the edge. “Ted,” she muttered, as she tensed around him, her body shaking. 

The sound of his name and the feeling of her clenching around him sent a wave of fire over his body as he came, and he couldn’t help but gently bite into the flesh of her shoulder to ride out his orgasm. He took a long and shaky breath as he pulled away from her, hands moving to her hips to stabilize them both as he turned her around and kissed her once more. “That—” he didn’t finish, just kissed her again. 

“I know,” her voice was softer than normal, without the usual bite. She did, however, manage a small smirk against his mouth. “You —“ she opted to kiss him again rather than finish her sentence. 

“Nope, you don’t get away with that,” he smirked and raised an eyebrow, “finish that sentence or I’m going to compliment you.” 

Her eyes widened imperceptibly at his smirk and the tone of his voice. He caught her off guard, but not enough to comply. “No,” she said defiantly, matching his expression with a soft laugh. 

His smirk widened to a smile. “Andromeda Black,” He said, putting one hand on each of her shoulders and walking her back towards the wall, holding her firmly at arms length so that she couldn’t get up to her usual tricks to shut him up. Ted’s light eyes met her dark ones as he spoke, “I don’t know that I could have dreamed someone more beautiful than you.” 

She turned her head to the side and he knew why. “Shut up, Ted,” she said, although her voice was light and her smile was evident. 

“Are you blushing?” He asked playfully. “Did I just make Andromeda Black, of the Noble and Ancient whatever, blush!?”

She wrenched herself out of his grip to quickly grab her clothes and give her enough time for the flush to fade from her face. “Absolutely not. Slytherins don’t blush.” She paused, getting dressed and using her wand to perform a quick scourgify, “And Andromeda Black certainly doesn’t blush.” 

He laughed, grabbing and tugging up his pants and then heading over to pick up his shirt and tie and putting them back on. “Probably a bad time to tell you I got you a Christmas gift then, right?” He asked, moving toward his bag. 

Andromeda was at a loss for words. “You really shouldn't have done that.” It wasn’t the usual phrase that people used to express pleasure, but an honest appraisal of the situation. She finished dressing and watched him pull something out of his bag. “Really —“ 

“It’s fine,” he said, reaching into his bag, “wanted to. It’s nothing big.” He handed her the wrapped book and shrugged. It was a copy of Peter Pan, disillusioned so that it looked like a spellbook. “Did the disillusionment charm myself,” he said, a hint of pride in his tone, “It’s the Muggle story I was telling you about. The charm to make it appear is Neverland.”

She looked at the book, more than a little taken aback. “Is this the play your sister was in?” She asked, ruffling through the pages. It looked like any other storybook, except, “the pictures aren’t moving,” she said softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Muggle book before.” 

Ted smiled watching her look through the book and then couldn’t help but chuckle, “Muggle pictures don’t move,” he said softly, “except for on a television or at the cinema, but that’s—well, a different thing for a different time.” He cocked his head, watching her, “the play that Lucy was in was based on this book. She played Wendy.” he paused, “I know it’s silly—” 

She shook her head. “It’s — sweet.” She wouldn’t risk taking it home over the holidays, but maybe she would flip through it before she left. She felt herself grow a little uneasy at how excited he was to give her this gift, and she couldn’t reciprocate. “I didn’t even think to —“

“Andy, it’s fine. I didn’t expect anything. I just saw it when I went home for Mum’s birthday and thought you might like to have it. It was just a few quid.”

“It’s Andromeda,” she replied, the response nearly automatic by now, but this time was accompanied by a small smile. She closed the book and ran her hand down its delicate binding as she watched it turn back into a spellbook. “Thanks, Ted.” 

“It’s nothing.” He offered a small smile. “Happy Christmas, Andromeda. I hope you have a good holiday.”

“You too, Ted.” She gave him a quick kiss before exiting the classroom, looking down the hallway in clearly practiced habit. As she walked back to the dungeons, she allowed another smile to touch her lips.


	8. Bellatrix's Wedding

**Christmas 1972**

The moment Andromeda stepped foot into her family home, her demeanor changed. She sat up straighter, willed herself to look nearly as indifferent as her younger sister, and the words she chose were careful and calculated. The change happened every time she went home. It was partially out of habit, but mostly out of necessity. She knew the rules were different here, and it was easier to respect them than to make a fuss. 

While Bellatrix prepared for the wedding ceremony that was planned for later in the day, Andromeda joined Narcissa in the sitting room in her childhood bedroom, setting out the elegant dress robes they were instructed to wear. Everything was carefully planned, even for Andromeda, most likely to remind the pureblood families in attendance that she was soon coming of age. She waved her sister over, instructing her to lift her mass of curls while she fastened an emerald broach around her neck. The silver earrings came next, along with a cuff around her wrist with their house words etched on the inside. Even the comb she wore in her hair was a family heirloom, and none of what she wore was of her own choosing. 

As she slipped into her dress robes, she watched her sister get ready in a similar fashion, save for the small smile that touched her lips. She enjoyed this life and all that came with it. Andromeda already knew how willing Narcissa was to follow those ways, but as she grew older, it became apparent that she enjoyed them as well. 

“Are you ready, Cissa?” she asked, helping with her robes. 

“Just about,” Narcissa peered into the mirror and turned her head from side to side, checking that each hair, jewel, and pin was in the proper order. She turned to Andromeda and smiled, “you look lovely, sister.” 

At that moment, Druella entered, dressed lavishly and clearly exuberant. “My beautiful daughters,” she exclaimed, taking stock of the pair. “You are both a vision.” She smiled at Narcissa approvingly and then moved to adjust the comb in Andromeda’s hair, resituating it properly. “Your sister has unceremoniously banished me from her room, so I saw it fit to take the opportunity to dote upon my much more grateful children.”

“I’m sure Bella is just nervous, Mama,” Narcissa replied, “I know I would be.” 

Andromeda bit the inside of her lip. Narcissa would welcome her mother’s doting when she wed. She would more than likely be taking in today’s ceremony eagerly, even if it didn’t show on her face. She turned towards her mother and resisted moving the comb back to its previous place. “Cissa’s right. There’s probably too much excitement for Bella. She’s never been one for fussing.” She much preferred to be idolized, and Andromeda was sure she would enjoy all of the attention that came with her wedding day, as long as it didn’t include her pushy mother. 

“I do not fuss, Andromeda,” Druella huffed, “This is an important day for our family, we are setting the precedence for not just one, but three weddings, and our legacy is at stake, so everything needs to be in order. Your older sister would do well to remember that this is not about just her. It’s about the two of you as well, and your futures.” 

“Oh, Mama,” Narcissa crooned, “I can’t wait until it’s my turn to be married. I think I’d be quite good at running a household and keeping my husband happy. What about you Andromeda?” 

Andromeda took a breath before answering her sister. “I’m sure I will be. And mother, I understand how important today is for our family, but isn’t it a little early to think of your two younger daughters? Certainly not on Bella’s wedding day.” She knew that Druella was eager for all three of them to marry into prominent, wealthy, pureblood families, but she was hoping to avoid this conversation for some time. 

“It is a constant conversation amongst the upper echelon, my dear,” Druella observed, “And your father wouldn’t want me to tell you until things are settled, but we’re in discussion with the Malfoys regarding their son Lucius. I’m sure you know him from school, and he will have the world to offer you should this pan out. That’s part of the reason that today’s celebrations are of the utmost importance.” 

Andromeda stiffened. Of course she knew Lucius. She knew him for his gaudiness, his arrogance, and his cruelty. As prefect, he flaunted his authority and was often seen hexing first years — even from their own house. She suspected he enjoyed it. He was one of the last people she wanted to spend the rest of her life in service to. “We’ve met,” she said shortly, unable to control her emotions as well as Narcissa, “but I haven’t spent time with him. Will his family be here tonight?” She refrained from asking the detail she really craved — how long would it be until she was forced into this marriage? 

Narcissa’s eyes widened at this, “Lucius Malfoy would make a wonderful husband,” she said, “he gets good marks and has high standards, I think you’d suit him well, Andromeda.” 

“That’s our expectation as well, dear,” Druella agreed, “And yes, the whole family is in attendance tonight, I expect you’ll save a dance or two for young Mr. Malfoy, yes, Andromeda?” 

Narcissa was obviously impressed, but Andromeda wasn’t. She turned towards the door in a way she hoped would be taken as eagerness to attend the ceremony instead of a desire to hide her face. “Yes, mother. Of course I will.”


	9. Opportune Moments

**January 1973**

Ted sat crossed legged on the couch he had transfigured out of one of the desks, waiting for Andromeda. He’d spent most of the holiday pining for her, but kept her out of his discussions about school and friends. The holidays had been as wonderful as they always were, and Ted had gotten his fill of biscuits and treats, and even brought some back for Andy. But for some reason, he was nervous to see her again, but he tried to bury that, writing it off as anticipation. 

Andromeda slipped into the classroom later than intended because Narcissa insisted on pointing and whispering every time Lucius walked past them in the Common Room. After thirty minutes of polite conversation at Bella’s reception, they were considered to be “properly acquainted,” which excited Narcissa much more than Andromeda. It had taken all her willpower to allow Lucius’s hand to travel down her back as he led her onto the dance floor. After three baths and a few powerful _scourgifys,_ she still didn’t feel clean. 

She slid onto the couch next to Ted, close but not touching. She wasn’t sure what to say — it almost felt like they were starting over. Instead of telling him about hers, she settled on, “how was your holiday?” instead. 

Ted had just started to wonder if he had gotten the time wrong or if she wasn’t going to show up when the door opened. His smile faded somewhat when he saw her. Something was different. He watched intently as she settled down next to him, but he didn’t reach out to her, not yet. “It was lovely,” he said with a smile. “Always is.” He brought a tentative hand to reach up and brush a piece of hair from her face. “Yours?” 

“As expected.” She didn’t mean to be short with him, but it was painfully obvious that their experiences at home were different. Everything felt different. They _was_ different. 

Still, she welcomed his touch and closed her eyes, realizing that she missed it more than she wanted to admit. 

“Oh?” Ted watched her carefully, unable to decipher where this change had come from. When she closed her eyes, he carefully leaned in to brush his lips against hers. “I spent a lot of time missing you.” 

“I — “ his brief kiss cut her off and gave her another moment to think. She didn’t want to tell him about her holiday because then she would have to tell him about Bella’s wedding, her mother, and Lucius. She took advantage of the situation and brought him in closer to turn the light touch into something more insistent. More urgent. She pulled at his shirt, closing the distance between him as her tongue quickly found his. 

Ted made a small “Mmm” sound into her mouth and returned the kiss, his hands moving to take her waist. After a moment he pulled back, “Hey,” he said softly, “you okay?” 

“Don’t want to talk,” she murmured, climbing up onto the couch with him. She straddled him and unbuckled his pants as she began kissing down his neck. Her hips shifted so she could tug the belt away and unbutton his trousers, pulling them down as far as they would go while he was still seated. She kneeled in front of him, lightly biting the exposed skin on his hip before she kissed down to the front of his boxers, pressing her lips against the warmth that was blooming beneath the thin fabric.

Ted’s eyes widened as she moved down his body, and he watched her as she started removing his clothes. His eyes fluttered closed and rolled back as her teeth and then her mouth met his body, and he let out a soft moan before forcing himself to come to and sit back up, “Andy,” he said, “Andromeda, stop.” 

She growled in frustration, her knees still on the floor. “Really? This is the most opportune moment to resume the conversation we barely started?” Her hands came to rest on his thighs. “You would rather have me stop?” 

Ted squeezed his eyes closed for a long moment, and then looked back down at her. “I’m not going to let you do this when I know it’s because you’re avoiding talking.” He said. “If you don’t want to talk we don’t have to talk. Just come sit with me.” 

Andromeda huffed and spun around to sit on the floor with her back against the couch and her legs splayed out in front of her. Five minutes of tense silence passed until she spoke. “I don’t want to talk because then I’ll have to tell you about Lucius Malfoy.” 

Ted slipped off the couch and sat next to her, reaching to take her hand as minutes passed in silence. When she finally spoke, he looked at her intently, eyes narrowing at the name, “That blonde kid in your house?” he asked, “What about— Oh.” He trailed off, understanding. He intertwined the fingers of their hands and didn’t say anything else. Just sat with her against the sofa. 

“Druella loves him. His family, really. We’ve been formally introduced.” Her face twisted. “He’s vile, but Cissa thinks I should be _grateful_. She wouldn’t stop talking about what a great —“ she had trouble spitting the word out, “— husband he would make.” She leaned her head back, bumping it on the cushions. “I knew this would come up after the wedding, but I didn’t realize it had already begun.” When he gave her a confused look, she elaborated. “Bella’s wedding. She married Rodolphus on Christmas.” 

“Andromeda,” he turned to bury his head in her hair, inhaling her scent and then kissing her cheek, “I’m sorry.” He turned to wrap his arms around her, unsure of what to say, but knowing that he could just be there for her. 

She let him envelop her. The pressure was at least a small comfort. “I shouldn’t be surprised,” she said, her voice muffled, “there are only so many Slytherins my parents find to be worthy suitors.” There wasn’t a _good_ choice, but Lucius may have been one of the worst. She pulled back and held him at arm's length. “This is how it works, remember?” 

“I remember.” Ted said softly. There was no point in argument, as far as he saw it. The parameters had been hard and set early on, and he knew it was always just a matter of time. “I’m just sorry. For a million reasons.” He paused and looked at her, “But mostly because you deserve better. You deserve happiness.” 

Andromeda couldn’t help giving him a small smile. Despite everything, he was sweet and earnest and _good_. “I am happy, mostly. For now, anyway.” She let that feeling take over for a moment. “When we first spoke, I told you that this couldn’t change anything. Do you remember what you said?” 

“I stand by it.” He said solemnly. “And we still have time.” He moved in to kiss her softly, “I intend to enjoy every second of it.”  



	10. Fireworks and Red Velvet Cake

**May 1973**

The next few months seemed to pass by in barely a moment, and in that time, Andromeda and Ted fell into an easy routine. Despite the fact that Andromeda would never admit it, they’d taken Sirius’s advice, and had varied their methods and locations, and had, thankfully, never had more than a scare when it came to anyone finding them. 

And when they were together, it almost seemed as though they were a normal couple. 

***

 _Shit._ Andromeda hands were shaking so hard she nearly dropped the parchment she received from the morning’s post. It contained only a brief message: 

_Andromeda,_

_Your father and have I finalized your betrothal to Lucius. We will celebrate when you come home for the summer holiday._

_Druella_

Her first instinct was to stand up and look for Ted at the Hufflepuff table. Instead, she looked for Sirius. 

Fifteen minutes later, she spotted him lounging in the courtyard with a few of his Gryffindor friends. Preferring not to make a spectacle of herself in her current state, Andromeda waited until he looked her way and beckoned him over. 

“I need your help,” she said simply, her words rushed and jumbled, “can you get me into the Hufflepuff Common Room? Tonight, before everyone comes back from Hogsmeade?” 

“My darling cousin,” he said exuberantly, “are you asking me to make mischief?” Sirius looked at Andromeda, realizing that something wasn’t right. “Yeah, I can do that. Easy. You okay?”

“No, I’m not okay.” She thrust the piece of parchment into Sirius’s hands. “Can you clear the Common Room, somehow? I can manage to sneak in, but I can’t be seen once I do.” She bit her lip, hard enough to leave an imprint. “I know this a risk, but it can’t wait.”

Sirius read the paper and handed back to her. “Well shite, he’s bloody vile, isn’t he?” He looked around, eyeing James and raising his eyebrows, before shouting over “Oi, mate, you got any more of those firecrackers?” James yelled back in the affirmative and Sirius turned to Andromeda. “Consider it done. What’s your favorite flavor cake?” 

“Red velvet.” She didn’t miss a beat. “Just tell me when and where.” 

***

 _Bang!_ Blurs of yellow and black rushed past Andromeda, who stood around the corner of the Hufflepuff Common Room, a thick cloak shielding her face from view. After a moment, she snuck around the corner to search for a familiar head of hair amongst the crowd. When she spotted it, she grabbed his hand, urgently dragging him back before anyone noticed. “Come with me,” she murmured, leading him to where she assumed the boys’ dormitories were. Once inside, she lowered her hood and spelled the door shut behind them. “Which bed is yours?” 

Ted was confused. There had been what sounded like an explosion outside of his Common Room, the hallway smelled of sweets, and now he was being dragged backwards into his own room by Andromeda in disguise. This was a weird day. “That one,” He said, pointing to his bed. “What’s going on?”

“Come here.” She climbed into the bed and when he followed, she cast a silencing charm and a sticking charm on the curtains for good measure. “ _Lumos_.” Her face, normally the picture of stoicism, looked visibly shaken. “I—I needed to see you,” she said, stumbling over her words.”

Ted’s excitement at having Andromeda in his bed was immediately quelled when he saw her face. “Andy,” He said, bringing his hands to her cheeks. “What’s wrong?” 

Andromeda sat cross-legged, her hands clutched so hard together they were beginning to turn white. “Druella sent me a letter this morning. It’s official.” And then the unexpected happened—her eyes began to shine with tears. 

Ted nodded and exhaled, then dropped his hands to pull hers apart and hold them. “Come here,” He said, moving to the top of the bed and lifting the covers in offer. He moved so that he was situated underneath them, and then lifted his arm to accommodate her. 

Andromeda climbed into bed and moved so that her back could melt into Ted’s chest. “I knew—but I didn’t think— _fuck_.” Tears began to slide down her cheeks and she didn’t bother to wipe them away. “Why does this hurt so much, Ted?”

Ted wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. “Because you deserve more than having someone else decide your future for you. You’re smarter than that. And better than they are.” He buried his face in her hair for a moment, trying to stave off his own tears. “But you— we— had this. And you can hold onto the memory of it.” 

“I don’t want it to just be a memory,” she whispered, barely audible, “I want it to be real.”  
She knew this was going to happen. _She_ was the one who had to remind Ted over and over how this had to end. _She_ was the one resigned to this betrothal, this way of life. But somehow, none of this prevented her from feeling truly broken. “But it can’t be.” 

“We have right now,” he said softly, and we have until we graduate. “So let’s just promise to make the most of that.” He kissed her neck again. “You can sneak away to come visit me over the summer, we’ll have a real Muggle date, and we have all of next year.”

She closed her eyes, thankful for the weight of his body against her. “Can we just lie here? I don’t know if I can talk about this right now.” She realized that she had spent most of the day worrying about getting in to see Ted without being noticed, on top of the morning’s life-altering news, and she was exhausted. “Is it okay if I sleep here? I’ll make sure I sneak out early in the morning. None one will be the wiser.”

“Of course.” He sighed and smiled despite himself. “Want some pajamas?” 

Andromeda nodded. “That sounds nice.” 

Ted slipped out of bed and changed into his own pajamas, and then grabbed her a spare set from his trunk, bringing them back into the four-poster so that she could change in there. Once she was in the clothes, he resumed his position, arms around her, chin at her shoulder. “Try to sleep,” he said softly, “maybe things will look brighter in the morning.”


	11. Movies and Ice Cream in Surrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the summer hols, Andromeda sneaks away for a day with Ted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, smut ahead.

**July 1973**

Andromeda steadied herself. _This is a bad idea_. This phrase had become her mantra since Ted and her started—whatever they were doing, although she didn’t often listen to it. It was a hot summer day in the middle of July, and she had plans to sneak out and spend the day with Ted. Seeing each other during the summer was actually easier than during the school year. At this point, both of them could apparate and perform magic outside of school, and Andromeda’s home was so large and cavernous no one was likely to miss her for the day. She told Cissa that she was spending the day with Lucius’s mother, which at this point in their betrothal was expected of her. It was an effective lie because Cissa knew not to intrude on matters such as this. Andromeda sighed at the thought and pushed it out of her head for another time. 

She apparated into Ted’s bedroom, looking around and greeting him with a smile. 

Ted’s bedroom was clean and simple, with earth toned walls and bedding, and a few Muggle band posters on the wall. He also had a small moving Hufflepuff banner on the wall, and pictures of himself with friends at school. He’d been sitting on the bed reading when he heard the ‘pop,’ and he looked up to return Andromeda’s smile. “I got you a dress,” he said, gesturing to a bag on the bed. “Hope it’s okay.” 

Andromeda hesitated a moment before opening it. It was a simple brown dress with a black bodice and flowy skirt. “This isn’t what I picture when I think of Muggle clothing,” she said, although it wasn’t as if she spent much time contemplating Muggle fashion. She changed quickly and began walking around his room, pausing to touch the posters. Even after the book Ted had given her, she was still taken aback by unmoving images. 

She turned to look at him and arched a brow. “What are we doing today?” 

“I tried to pick something that wasn’t too far off from what you usually wear,” he shrugged, then stood up to take her hands and spin her around, watching as the dress flowed out. “You look lovely.” He brought her in for a long kiss, then held her at arm’s length. “I got us tickets to the cinema. It’s a Muggle moving picture that tells a story. It’s an adventure based on a French novel.” He paused, “And then dessert.” 

She couldn’t help but smile as he spun her around and kissed her. Ted had a way of making her feel light and carefree, even if it was just during their time together. “Okay,” she said carefully, “how does this work? I assume we can’t apparate there. Is it far?” 

“Not at all, Main Street is just a short walk—” he paused, then smirked, “We could drive, but I have a feeling you’re not going to be a fan of Muggle transportation.” He kissed her once more, then led her out of his room. The house was a small cottage, bright and cheery, and the open windows brought in the smell of his mother’s garden. “This way,” he took her hand and walked outside, locking up with his keys and then heading down towards town. 

She shook her head, still smiling. “Don’t push it.” She followed him out the door and curiously looked around as they walked through the neighborhood. The houses weren’t big or gaudy like the Black estate. The sounds of children playing rang through the streets and Andromeda watched in wonder as one child rode by on a dangerous-looking contraption with two wheels. It felt different than any place she had ever been, but she didn’t feel her normal skepticism as she walked. Just another feeling that she couldn’t quite place. 

Ted couldn’t tear his eyes from her as they walked through town and she took in life outside of the wizarding world. “It’s called a bicycle.” He’d be the first to admit that his childhood home was a bit idyllic, but he didn’t dare tell her that. He took her hand as they walked, intertwining their fingers. 

When he arrived at the cinema, he handed over their tickets and then walked her towards the snack counter. “What looks good?” He grinned. 

She took in the sights of what looked like a miniature version of Honeydukes. “Ted,” she looked at him with a slightly exasperated expression, “I have no idea what any of this is. Just choose a few things and I’ll try them.” She stepped closer to him so she could press her shoulder against his. No one seemed to notice or care. 

He nodded and ordered a variety of chocolate, sour, and salty snacks, and handed her one of the boxes at random. “Let’s go get our seats.” He chose two in the back of the theater, far from anyone else, and found himself grateful that it wasn’t too crowded. When the movie began, he took her hand and smiled. 

By the end of the movie, Andromeda had tried each of the snacks Ted bought, finally settling on something sour in a colorful box. She kissed him on the cheek before they walked out, her eyes adjusting to the light. “That was interesting. Do you always watch movies like that? And are they always based on Muggle stories?” 

“Not always,” he said, “sometimes they’re just made up for the movie itself.” He turned left out of the theatre and started them down the street. “Would you eat something else sweet?” he asked, “Ice cream?” 

“I didn’t mind it.” Again, her wit was paired with a smile. “Ice cream sounds refreshing right now.”

After they had cones in hand, Ted brought Andromeda to sit on a bench in a park across the street from the cinema. There was a small playground here, and children were climbing and sliding and playing on the equipment. “So this is where I grew up,” he said, shrugging, “told you I was a pretty boring bloke.” 

“Sometimes boring is okay.” Her voice was soft and wistful, thinking back to her childhood at the Manor with Bella and Cissa. “I’m sure you had a wonderful childhood, and there’s nothing wrong with that.” She took a lick, wrapping her tongue around the cone to make sure none of it dripped down onto her outfit. “There are many people I know who would be jealous. Including me.” 

He smiled, almost sadly. “I don’t know that I ever thought I was worth being jealous of.” He leaned over to kiss her forehead and then down to take a lick of her ice cream. 

“Everybody’s experiences are different.” She didn’t choose to elaborate into the details of her own. She narrowed her eyes and jokingly pulled her ice cream away from him before he could take another lick. “Mine.” She took an unceremonious bite out of the cone as if to prove her point. “I’m very possessive, if you hadn’t noticed.” 

He laughed, then met her eye, a glint in his. “Should we head back home?” He asked, “finish these on the way?” 

“Sure.” She walked alongside him in comfortable silence until they climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Once the door was safely locked and a silencing charm renewed, Andromeda grabbed Ted’s hand to bring him close and kissed him, languid and slow. “I’ve missed this,” she whispered, gently pulling on his lower lip with her teeth for emphasis. 

He smiled against her lips, arms wrapping around her. “I’m glad you came,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently. He slowly walked her backwards until the back of her legs touched the bed, and he kissed her again, one hand sliding around her waist and up her back to unzip the flowy dress. They didn’t have to hide here, didn’t have to worry, didn’t have to rush, and he intended to take every second he could with her. 

She stepped out of the dress and stood in front of him in nothing but her underwear. She had never been self conscious around him, but they were used to being half dressed in a low lit classroom or an abandoned corridor. This felt _normal_. The idea that any part of her life could be normal was a thrilling feeling. “Come here,” she muttered, pulling him into a searing kiss. 

He complied, kissing her deeply, his hand finding the small of her back and holding her to him. When he pulled away, he took a moment to take her in, his eyes drawn to the curves and valleys of her body. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and then climbed onto the bed behind her, moving her mass of curls over the front of one shoulder so that he could kiss the back of her neck, then each shoulder, then the blades and the top of her back. From there he slid back off the bed on one side of her, kissing down her arm and ending with a kiss at the center of her palm and then on the tips of each of her fingers. He switched sides and did the same to the other arm and hand. 

Each kiss felt hot on her skin, and she began to squirm under his attention. She took hold of one of his hands and tried to pull him down on top of her, but he resisted. “Ted,” she breathed, “we have a bed. Let’s take advantage of it.” 

“Nope,” he said, standing up to kiss her lips once more. “I’m not done yet.” He put his hand in her hand and gently tugged her head back, placing kisses on her chin, down her neck, and to her collarbone. He kissed and licked along them before his lips touched her sternum, moving down in a line to her belly button. From there he went over one hip bone and then the other before returning to the center, and kissing along the line of her panties. He stood up again after a moment and, taking her arms, lowered her to the bed. “Still not done.” 

Heat began to pool in her stomach and she unconsciously pressed her hips forward, yearning for contact. It took all of her willpower to lie back and wait, rather than take control. She groaned in frustration. “Come _here_ ,” she said forcefully. 

“Busy,” he replied, standing between her legs. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the topmost part of her inner thigh, then moved down to her knee and her foot, doing to the toes as he did to the fingers. Then the same to the other side. He then put his hands on her waist to move her father back on the bed, and climbed up over her. He kissed each breast in turn, his thumbs each taking a turn grazing over the nipple that wasn’t in his mouth. Ted kissed down her stomach once more, and reached to pull her underwear down and to the floor before kissing all of the places it had been covered moments earlier. “Okay,” he said, looking up at her with a grin, “ _now_ I’m done.” 

“How very _Slytherin_ of you,” she managed out. “I think you were missorted. Come _here_ ,” repeated, even more insistent this time. “You are wearing entirely too much clothing.” 

“Am I?” he said, situating himself over her. He reached down to pull his tee shirt over his head and discarded it onto the floor. “Better?” 

“It’s a start.” She brought him forward with two firm hands on his backside, squeezing hard. Once he was over her, she narrowed her eyes and started to undo his belt as if she was offended that it still existed. After she tossed it to the side, she reached forward to stroke the bulge in his pants, hoping to end his resolve and bring him down on top of her. 

Ted’s breath hitched as she touched him, and he smiled down at her. “I just really think that we should take our time. Enjoy the bed. Enjoy the quiet. Go—“ he kissed her neck, “nice,” her collar bone, “and,” her sternum, “slow.” He bent down to kiss one of her breasts, his teeth lightly scraping her nipple. 

“Fuck, Ted.” She gasped as she felt his teeth on her nipple and grasped at the comforter for some sort of purchase. He seemed to be enjoying this as much if not more than she. “At least take your pants off.”

Ted debated telling her that he was busy again, but let’s be honest, he didn’t want his pants on either, and so off they came, followed soon after by his boxers. He kept kissing her, all over, and let his hands wander from her hair to her breasts to her thighs and back again. 

Andromeda struggled to decide whether or not she needed that familiar feeling of control. With his pants off, she felt like she had won a victory. As he teased her, she focused her pleasure into the space where his neck met his collarbone, her teeth pressing down firmly. Her hands found his now naked backside as she once more tried to pull him forward. 

He let out a soft moan as she bit him, and then chuckled at her insistence, “Andy,” He said, knowing it would give her pause, “you do know that the more you try the longer I’m going to go, right? I’m quite enjoying myself.” 

The usual, “It’s Andromeda,” was muffled by her teeth sinking down deeper into his skin. Her teeth then dragged up his neck to his ear, pausing to whisper, “you’re enjoying this too much for your own good. I think you should quit while you’re ahead and let me take over.” Her eyes met his in challenge. 

His eyes met hers, and he pulled back, contemplating. “If you think so,” he trailed off, then held her body to his as he turned them so that she was now on top of him. “Have your way, Andromeda,” He said, teasing out each syllable of her name. 

Andromeda smirked at him, the familiar feeling rushing back to her. She took one of his wrists and pinned it over his head before trailing kisses down the other side of his neck. Her free hand traced down his body, stopping right above his penis. She leaned down to place little bites just above his hip bone, pausing to blow air on the skin after it was wet. 

Ted moaned at the sensation, unable to help arching into her touch. His hand went, almost involuntary, to touch her shoulder, trying to brace himself on something. 

Letting go of his wrist, she used both hands to trace the same route as before, purposely avoiding his groin. In the meantime, she kissed and sucked her way back to his ear, pausing at his hip, shoulder, and neck. “See?” she said under her labored breath, “I _do_ enjoy having it my way.”

“I don’t doubt that,” he teased, his hands moving to rub down her sides and over the curve of her hips, leaving them there, his fingers curling around her backside. “Do you need a reminder of how beautiful you are?” 

She looked away, praying to Salazar that he would write off any flush as evidence of their activities, and not momentary embarrassment. She closed her eyes and against her better judgement said, “perhaps” in a barely audible whisper. 

“You are, undeniably, the most beautiful creature to ever walk this planet,” Ted said, unironically, then reached up to adjust them so that he was sitting slightly with her on his lap so that he could kiss her. 

Andromeda kissed him back with fervor, ignoring the inevitable blush that covered her face. Her tongue found his as she moved her hips forward, ever so slowly, moaning at the wet friction. 

Ted breathed heavily into the kiss, his body all too aware of how close they were. He took one hand off of her for just long enough to align their bodies, and a grunt of pleasure and relief escaped his body when he finally entered her. He buried his face in her shoulder, his breathing in time with their movements, both hands on her back, steadying them. 

She swore loudly as he slid into her. Her legs came to rest on either side of his body, which helped her hips rock forward enough for him to bury himself deep inside her body. She took his hands and moved them to her breasts, silently demanding the additional contact. 

Ted complied, squeezing gently, his mouth parting to kiss and nibble at the spot where it lay on her shoulder. He kept them moving rhythmically, using the business of his hands and his mouth as a distraction from the growing pressure in his lower half. 

Andromeda keened at his touch and would have fallen back if not for the hand on her back. The intense heat inside her started to build and she took Ted’s chin in her hands, lifting his head to meet her lips. She bit down on his lower lip and moaned shakily into his mouth. 

The teeth on his lip and the feeling of her body clenching around him sent a moan through her body as he came, and he slowed their movements to hold her to him, pressing himself as deeply into her as he could. He couldn’t help but smile as the feeling started to wane, and he kissed her shoulder and then chuckled softly. 

Andromeda threw her head back and cried out as she came in slow waves. She slid her hands up his back and took hold of the muscles there to help her keep upright. Leaning into Ted, she rested her head in his neck, planting soft kisses as her heart rate returned to normal. 

Ted held her for a moment, enjoying how her body fit against his, until they had both calmed. He took a quick look at the clock in his room and was grateful that it was still a bit early, they still had time together. He kissed her gently, maneuvering her back to lay her on his pillow, his body over hers. He then started kissing down her middle, from chin to chest to stomach, a small grin playing at his mouth. 

Andromeda’s breath hitched as she watched him descend down her body. Her sensitive skin quivered at his touch and she started to squirm in anticipation. And that _grin_. 

When he got to her belly button, Ted made quick eye contact with her, enjoying watching the change in her breathing. He leaned to kiss along her hip bone and then moved slowly downward, his lips barely brushing her skin as he got closer. 

She arched her back, yearning for more contact. As she watched his lips go lower and lower, her breath quickened. She resisted the urge to grab the sheets around her, determined to keep some semblance of self control. 

Ted wet his lips and then brought them to her sex. He brought one hand to cup her backside, and the other to tease his fingers over where his mouth was working. He kept what eye he could on her, watching her unravel, and reveling in each moment she got closer to losing control. 

The obscenities she muttered were an unsuccessful way to release the tension. With every lick, Andromeda moaned, trying harder and harder to hold onto that control. She couldn’t explain why, but every fiber of her being tried to fight against this climax. She found Ted’s eyes once more and tried to smirk at him, but found herself closing her eyes under his ministrations. 

He could feel her trying to fight the loss of power, and that wouldn’t do. He hummed against her skin, his free hand holding her body up towards him as he worked. 

The vibrations sent her over the edge. She whispered his name as she came, shaking against his mouth when he didn’t stop right away. “Fuck,” she muttered, one of the only words she could manage to say in her hoarse voice. She relented in the end, but in that moment she didn’t care. 

Ted laughed against her body, placing small kisses on the skin there. He slowly kissed back up her stomach before placing a kiss on her neck and collapsing on the bed next to her, his arms moving to hold her. “I’m so sorry,” he said, a smirk growing, his voice slightly caustic, “that just didn’t seem at all enjoyable for you.” 

It took all of Andromeda’s waning energy to hit him upside the head. “Wipe that smirk off your face. You _enjoyed_ toying with me, didn’t you?” However, in that moment, her pleasure vastly overrode her annoyance and she collapsed easily against him. 

“Very much so.” He smiled at her and then kissed her head. “Don’t leave.” He said softly, “just stay right here. I’m sure there’s some spell we can use to freeze time.” 

She rested her head on his chest and sighed. “I don’t want to leave,” she whispered, her voice still gravelly, “but nothing is going to change. You know that.” She sucked in a breath. “ _We_ know that.”

He kissed her again, then let out a rueful snort of laughter, “I hope Lucius Malfoy knows how good he’s getting it.” He said, half joking. 

She used her forearm to prop herself up and rolled her eyes at Ted. “I don’t think he expects much of anything beyond a warm body.” She raised her eyebrows at him. “I’m supposed to remain _pure_ , after all.”

He laughed, then sat up in feign shock. “Are you not pure, Ms. Black?! I’m shocked.” He chuckled, then checked the clock again. “Getting close,” He said, gesturing towards it. 

Andromeda dressed quickly, donning robes instead of the Muggle dress. She set it down on his bed with a look that said, _for next time_. After a lingering kiss, she smirked at him. “I think you’ve ruined me for all others, Mr. Tonks.” And with that, she apparated away.


	12. The Lucius Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted has a go at Lucius.

**September 1973**

Lucius watched as students flowed through the corridors to get to their next class. Each house had a unique movement pattern—the Ravenclaws held tight to their books, their steps small but hurried; the Gryffindors walked to class in large, loud groups, mostly accompanied by raucous laughter; the Hufflepuffs moved in small, tight-knit groups, smiling but quiet; and the Slytherins walked mostly on their own, heads held high with self-satisfied smirks on their faces. He found it disgusting, really, that all kinds were allowed in these halls. 

One of the perks of being a Prefect is that it held authority, not just because of his lineage, but from the school itself. He used it to his advantage whenever he saw fit. And today was one of those days.

As the area began to clear, Lucius eyed a first year Hufflepuff straggler, evident from his robes and the permanently confused look he had on his face. Lucius walked over to him, a sickeningly sweet look plastered to his pale face. He shuddered to think what it was doing to his sharp, angular, aristocratic features, but reminded himself that he didn’t want the boy to run. 

“Are you lost?” he cooed at the boy, having to bend down to accommodate his height. “You must be. I don’t see any of your little friends around.” 

“I think so,” the boy squeaked nervously, “I’m supposed to be in Herbology, but no one’s in the Greenhouse.” He looked up at Lucius and saw the Prefect’s badge, which seemed to calm him enough to share the rest of his story. “I can’t find any of my classmates and Professor Sprout is sure to take away points now that I’m late!” Tears began to collect in the corners of his eyes.

“Now, now, we can’t have that, can we? Allow me to accompany you to class. Being a Prefect, I doubt Sprout will penalize you.” He urged the boy forward, leading him in the opposite direction. He doubted the half-wit would even notice since he was already lost. He maintained what he assumed was a comforting expression as he began to ask him questions. “What’s your name, little Hufflepuff? I don’t recognize you, and I’m familiar with most of the families that attend Hogwarts.”

“Charles,” the boy said, “Charles Grovner.”

“Grovner...” Lucius mused, “that isn’t a pureblood name, is it?” He didn’t really need an answer to this question—he knew right away.

“I’m a muggleborn,” the boy answered, his voice wavering, “the first in my family to attend. Hopefully my sister will get a letter next year!”

Lucius sneered. Of course he was a mudblood. He would be a fool to expect a modicum of intelligence from one who wasn’t fit to attend Hogwarts at all. “We’re almost here,” he said, pointing to a door at the end of the hallway. Once they reached it, Lucius stood back, waiting for the boy to enter. “Now, tell Professor Sprout that Lucius Malfoy personally escorted you, and there will be no need to worry.” 

The boy seemed to have calmed during their walk. “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy! Who knows how long I would’ve been lost without you!” He took a look at his robes before walking forward and opening the door. “What people say about Slytherins must not be true.” 

Lucius couldn’t help a grin. “But it _is_ true, Charles.” And with that, he shoved the boy into a cramped broom closet, whispering _Petrificus Totalus!_ before shutting and locking the door. He chuckled to himself, idly spinning his wand in his hand as he made his way to the dungeons to spend his free period. 

***

Ted hoisted his bag up over his shoulder more comfortably as he walked down to the library. He was too easily distracted from his essay when he worked in the Common Room, and he wanted to get it done today so that he could spend a few guilt-free hours with Andromeda later on that week. 

As he turned a corner, he saw a sheen of blonde hair and stopped, ducking back behind the wall from whence he came to watch what was happening. Lucius Malfoy was talking to what looked like a first or second year from Ted’s own house, and Ted had a suspicion that the conversation wasn’t idle chatter about the upcoming Quidditch game. 

He slowly moved towards them as he saw Lucius shuffling the boy into a door that Ted knew, from various trysts with Andy, was, in fact, a closet and not a classroom. 

He stepped out into the middle of the hallway and shouted, his tone tinged with fury, “Oi, Malfoy!” 

Lucius lazily turned around, realized the person associated with the voice was not worth his time, and resumed his walk to the dungeons. “Don’t you have somewhere to be, _Puff_?” he called, not bothering to look over his shoulder. 

“I’m free as a bird, actually.” Ted dropped his bag, moving towards Malfoy. “And you’re going to let my housemate out of that closet and apologize to him.” 

Lucius continued on his path. This boy was nothing but a fly, a stray hair, an irritant. “I’m sure you’re perfectly capable of accomplishing that on your own,” he drawled, “unless you aren’t, which is a pity. And not at all my problem.” 

Ted stepped forward again, moving to block his adversary’s path, now only a few inches from Lucius’s pale face. “Now, Malfoy,” he said dangerously. 

Lucius narrowed his eyes and leveled his wand at the boy who now qualified as a pest. “I strongly suggest you remove yourself,” he said, his voice low, “or I’ll be forced to do so myself. You may know my name, but you have no idea who I am.” 

“I know enough.” And with that, and the element of surprise on his side, because surely the great Lucius Malfoy would never sink to the level of a crude Muggleborn, Ted hauled off and punched Lucius square in the face, knocking him off balance and to the floor. 

A few people had started to gather, and were now, after the hit, starting to call to friends and housemates nearby. Ted took in a breath and pulled out his wand to unlock the closet and quickly counter-jinx the poor first year, who ran off without a word. He shook out his hand, and stood over Lucius, ready. 

Lucius pulled himself up ran his tongue over each of his teeth to make sure they were intact. He picked up his wand, which had been thrown a few feet forward from the force of the punch. He opened his mouth to hex the boy standing over him, but noticing the crowd forming around him, chose to pocket his wand. “You fucking mudblood,” he spat the blood that had pooled in his mouth in Ted’s direction, “a useless dreg of wizarding society. You might consider yourself heroic, but you’re nothing more than dirt under my shoes.” He eyed Ted’s, noticing that they were much less expensive than his. Of course. He pushed himself through the spectators, shoving them to the side. “You already had a target on your back due to your disgusting lineage. Consider this your only warning—you have no idea what you’ve started.” And with that, he wiped his face on his robes and headed off to the dungeons. 

***

Ted was still fuming when he entered the classroom where he and Andromeda were supposed to meet. His hand ached and his heart hadn’t stopped pounding, and he couldn’t help the feeling of regret that he’d only punched the bastard once. He’d replayed the sight of Lucius’s body crumbling over and over all day, and found himself quite satisfied with the image. If only he’d gotten down on the floor and kept going. Lucius’s wand had been thrown to the side and there was no way the boy knew how to fight with his hands. 

He shook out his hand for the hundredth time that day, relishing in the pain that traveled up his fingers and into his wrist. 

Andromeda snuck into the classroom, careful to look around before entering. Most of her day was spent listening to Lucius rant to anyone who would listen about the mudblood who dared to mar his pureblood skin. She noticed that he specifically left out how the fight began, but Andromeda didn’t care enough to find out. Her plan to meet Ted was a welcome getaway from Lucius’s temper and heavy-handed threats that were sure to lead to disastrous repercussions for anyone around him. She found herself thankful that the Malfoys were wealthy—whatever manor they shared after their marriage would most likely be large enough for her to evade him on days such as these. 

The moment she saw Ted, she knew something was wrong. Her eyes traveled from his hand to his face, which was filled with such raw anger that it gave her pause. After a few moments of silence, after she began to piece things together, she was filled with a feeling of horrifying dread. “Ted,” she said, her voice beginning to shake with anger, “please tell me that this isn’t what I think it is.” She took one step closer to him, her eyes fixed to his. “This better not be what I fucking think it is.” 

“It’s exactly what you think it is,” he said matter-of-factly, starting to pace. “That elitist piece of shite got what was coming to him.” He crossed to the other side of the classroom and smiled ruefully, “I take it he’s going around and bragging about the fact that he lost a fight to a Hufflepuff?” 

“No,” Andromeda seethed, sending a kick to the closest chair, “he’s throwing threats around that he is more than willing—and capable—of carrying out. He’s Lucius _bloody_ Malfoy, Ted. You of all people know what he’s capable of.” 

“Let him try,” he said darkly. “I’m a better opponent for him than the first year that he jinxed and locked in a broom cupboard.” He stopped pacing and turned to her, “Are you just going to sit back and let him torture people?” 

“What the fuck do you expect me to do, Ted? Trail after him, protecting every potential target from his depravity? I have a hard enough time protecting my own family.” She let out a frustrated yell. “And do you know what that family would do if they heard I interfered? We’re betrothed, Ted, in case you’ve forgotten. I’m _his_.” The thought of marrying someone who hexed children made her want to vomit.

“I can’t stand the thought of that, Andromeda,” Ted’s tone was almost accusing. “It kills me to think about him touting you about like some fucking prize he’s won. He doesn’t deserve you.” 

“Do you think I’d let him even come close to me if I had any control over this? You know how this works, Ted,” she pled, “please tell me I don’t have to explain it to you again.” She kicked the chair again, harder this time. “If I have no fucking control over my own life, I have absolutely no control over Lucius’s.” Suddenly, she looked at him, horrified. “Did you do this for me? Were you trying to defend my honor?” 

“I was trying to defend an eleven-year-old who had been petrified and locked in a closet,” Ted was trying not to yell, “I did it because that rubbish excuse for a human and wizard needs to know that he can’t just push people around like that!” He paused, “The fact that he’s your fiancé is just icing on the proverbial cake.” 

Her stomach churned. “Please don’t say that word. It implies the consent of both parties. I didn’t choose this, nor would I.” 

“I know,” his tone softened, “I know you didn’t. I’m so sorry, Andromeda.” 

Andromeda let out a deep sigh and sat on the ground, her back against the nearest wall. “I can’t protect you from him, Ted. He’s dark. And much more powerful than you think. You need to stay away from him.”

Ted sighed and walked over to her, sliding down the wall to sit next to her. “I have no intention of deliberately getting in anyone’s way,” he said, “I just truly can’t stand the thought of him. I can’t stand the thought of—” he trailed off. 

“I know. I try not to pause long enough to think about it. But when these things happen—" she looked down, “I can only ignore the realities for so long.” 

He sighed, “I’m sorry,” he said again, “I wish there was something I could do—” he paused for a moment, “we could just—no, nevermind.” 

She turned her head towards him and furrowed her brow. “What?” 

“It’s a stupid Hufflepuff idea. Forget I said anything.” 

She put a hand on his knee. “Just say it. Even Hufflepuffs come up with good ideas, sometimes.” 

“What if we just—if you just—left. Just leave them. All of them.” He paused, “I risk sounding like a total cliché here, but run away with me.” 

“Ted,” she started, resting her head on his shoulder, “I love you, but I can’t just run away from everything. From everyone.” She took a breath. “I still have family that—“

“You what?” He turned to look at her. “Andy,” he closed his eyes momentarily, blinking away the film that had formed over them, “I love you, too.” He paused, bringing his hand to her cheek. “You’re nothing like them.” 

She met his eyes and gave him a small smile, her frustration quickly fading. “I think I have for a while.” As she leaned forward to brush her lips against his, you could hear her softly mutter, “but it’s still Andromeda.” 

“I still don’t care,” he moved in to kiss her, tongue parting her lips, hand still at her face. When he pulled back, he said, “I’m not joking. If you want out, I’ll get you out. You have nothing in common with any of them, and save for that snothead little cousin of yours, they’re all awful people.” 

“Cissa, too,” she said sadly, breaking the kiss, “or at least, we used to. It’s more complicated than just running off.” She kissed him again, then pulled him close. “You’re a good person,” she spoke into his shoulder, “and you shouldn’t be wrapped up in this. But if I agree to think about it, will it make you feel better?” 

“You make me a better person,” he put his hand on the back of her head, “I really love us, Andromeda.” Ted kissed her forehead. “And you have to admit that you’re a little bit happy that I decked the bastard.” 

“Maybe. I think I would have preferred to do it myself, though.” She took his hands in hers and squeezed. “But you have to promise to come find me before you do anything like that in the future. I know you can take care of yourself", she said, her eyes flickered to his slightly swollen hand, “but I want—I _need_ —you to stay safe.” 

“He really was bullying a first year,” Ted offered, then added, “I promise. I’m not much for making waves anyway, s’not like I’m a Gryffindor or something.” He sighed, “It felt good, though. _Really_ good, Andy.” 

“Andromeda,” she reminded him, too drained to be firm. She didn’t doubt it. She witnessed it too many times to count. “Of course I believe you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you angry, Ted.” She took his hand in hers and gingerly examined it, reaching for her wand to reduce some of the swelling. “It feels good in the moment. And maybe in the moments after, but then...” she paused to lift his hand to her mouth, kissing it carefully. “just trust me. It’s not worth it.” 

He winced slightly as she touched his hand. “We Puffs have a dark side too, you know?” He said playfully, “I’ve no intention of making it a habit.” He leaned to rest his head on her shoulder, suddenly feeling tired as the adrenaline of the day’s events left him. “Please think about it.”

Andromeda kissed the top of his head, breathing in his scent. “I will if you stay away from Lucius.” She chuckled softly. “Who would have thought you would be the one to land yourself in trouble?” 

“Hufflepuffs.” He shrugged.


	13. Ted's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted turns 17. Andromeda might experience an emotion or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick, fluffy interlude.

**October 1973**

It was late, and those still left in the library were slowly nodding off. Andromeda walked up to the librarian’s desk and handed her a small piece of paper. It was a note from Professor Slughorn that allowed two of his advanced potions students into the restricted section. It only took a few minutes after class to convince him that she and a classmate wanted to research rare antidotes beyond what the library stacks offered. From there, all she had to do was present the note and mention that someone would be joining her shortly. 

She situated herself at a table in the back of the section behind a tall bookcase that hid it from view. As the minutes passed, she began to fidget—first her fingernails tapping on the wood, slow and deliberate, and then her feet, dragging the heel of each shoe across the carpet. 

Over, and over, and _over_. 

She finally forced herself to stop, instead focusing on pulling every last strand of hair into a bun. At least it was quieter. 

This had been one of their better plans for meeting up. It was unlikely that there were other students in the restricted section at this point in the term, and it was easy enough to find a darker corner if there was anyone else there. Ted checked in with the librarian and then ducked off to the back. 

“Hey you,” He smiled seeing Andromeda. 

Andromeda greeted him with a soft kiss and led him to sit next to her, their chairs so close she could shift her knee to touch his. The slight contact caused some of her uneasiness to fade, leaving just a hint of anticipation in its wake. “It's your birthday,” she said, her tone very matter of fact and paired with a smile. 

“It is—“ he looked at her, narrowing his eyes as he put a hand on her knee. “How did you—?” 

“I have my ways.” She shrugged, but her efforts to try to make it look nonchalant were thwarted by her hands moving back to her hair, pulling it out if its bun, twisting it back up, and pulling it out once more. “I heard some of your friends talking about it on their way to class last week. I think they have something planned for you.”

He grinned at her, “that sounds about right. Short bloke and a ginger? My roommates, I’m guessing. Hey—“ he reached his hand out to touch hers, “why are you so nervous? I didn’t think you knew what that emotion was.”

She shook his hand off to tie her hair into a braid, forcing herself to let it be. “I'm familiar with emotions,” she said with a slight smirk, “I just don't choose to _feel_ them all the time. It's a Black family trait.” She looked around them, noting the shadow the dim light had cast over their space. “I'm not nervous. Just—” her smirk faltered, “being so out in the open has me on edge.”

“Oh,” he said, looking around, “I thought this was a pretty good idea, actually. And there’s no chance of Sirius following us back here either, so that’s a plus.” He smiled at her playfully, still amused by the pure gall of the little Gryffindor. “Are you sure you’re okay? This is a pretty well-hidden spot—“

“It is. I'm just a little—” she struggled to find a word that wasn't _nervous_ “—agitated, that's all.” She reached down to grab her bag, which was nestled safely in between her legs under the table. “I got you something. It made sense since we're together on your birthday.” Her eyes met his. 

He met her gaze and smiled. “Thank you,” He said softly, leaning in to kiss her gently. “This is very sweet of you.” 

Carefully, she pulled out a jar and set it on the table. It was small—about the size of an apple— clear, and contained a flame that glowed dark green. “It's a modification of the bluebell flames,” she explained, “as long as you keep it in the jar, it won't go out.” She watched him carefully, searching for any hint of amusement at her expense. “I have one too. It's yellow.” 

Ted couldn’t help the smile that filled his face. He picked up the jar and examined it. “Nice charms work,” he said, watching the flame burn. “I love it. Thank you.” He put the jar down and kissed her, softly at first, but growing more insistent as the seconds passed. 

Andromeda smiled against his lips, pleased at his reaction. Her chair scraped against his as she leaned forward, taking hold of his hips to use as leverage to pull herself closer. She slid onto his lap and threaded on hand into his hair, sighing as the last of her tension melted away. 

He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss and grabbing lightly onto her plait. “I don’t know when your birthday is,” He said, pulling away for a moment to look at her. “I’m going to have to come up with something good.” He grinned. 

“I’m not big on birthdays. Yours were likely very different from mine growing up.” Even when she was young, birthdays always meant coming of age rituals and talks of _expectations_ of a woman of her standing in pureblood society. They were never celebrations. “But it’s in April.” 

“We’ll figure something out.” He kissed her cheek. April felt far away now, but thinking about it, he realized just how close it was, and from there how close the end of their last year together was.


	14. Le Strange Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Christmas festivities at the Lestrange estate, Andromeda and Bellatrix speak of post-nuptial expectations and the rise of the Dark Lord.

**Christmas 1973**

Bellatrix pursed her lips as she scanned the ballroom, watching her guests drink and mingle. The staff had done a surprisingly good job with the decor and food, and she was thoroughly satisfied with how the evening had panned out. It was not their first time hosting, but she tried not to think about the party they’d had over the summer, where there had been eggshells left in one of the desserts; the staining in the stonework downstairs had not come out, stubborn thing that elf blood was. 

Bellatrix met the gaze of her husband and smiled, watching as he spoke with one of their associates. She was fond of Rodolphus, his penchant for iniquity aligned with her own, and allowed her the freedom to run the household in the way she pleased. 

From across the room, Bella noticed her middle sister standing against the wall silently, while her betrothed circulated the room without her. This would not do. “It is unbecoming, sister,” she began as she approached, “of a woman of your standing to leave the socializing to her husband. You’re fortunate that Lucius is either too kind or too ignorant to be slighted by this.” 

Andromeda mimicked the haughty look her youngest sister often wore. “Lucius is not my husband,” she said evenly, “and he does as he pleases.” She had narrowly avoided the usual spectacle of dull chatter with a well-placed demure smile and a promise that she would join him shortly. Until then, she took advantage of the few moments devoid of duty and expectations. Bellatrix was an unwelcome interruption. Her eyes searched for Narcissa, only to land on the platinum blonde hair of her betrothed. “He seems to be enjoying himself,” she commented as he moved effortlessly from conversation to conversation. 

“Of course he’s enjoying himself,” Bellatrix responded disdainfully, waving graciously to a newcomer. “He’ll enjoy it even more when it’s his own home—I heard they’re looking into a stunning property in Wiltshire—and when he has you on his arm. You’re something of a rise in status for him, Andromeda, as I am for Rodolphus, and I expect he’ll treat you quite well as a result of this.” She paused, looking towards Lucius in his extravagant dress robes. “He does tend to lean towards frivolity at times, though, do you agree?” 

Andromeda gave Bellatrix a curt nod. “Abraxas has a property in the area and advised Lucius to look into an estate there. I’m sure it will be nice enough.” Her insides churned at the thought of the elder Malfoy. Because the marriage marked a joining of two powerful houses, Abraxas and Cygnus managed many of the legal details in order to ensure everything was taken care of. As Druella insisted, this allowed the women to attend to more _delicate_ matters, ones that she preferred to push from her mind. She looked to her sister after watching Lucius a few moments longer. “Yes, he does. I imagine he will enjoy access to the Black vaults.” 

“His own will also grow, though.” Bellatrix replied, “He’s been promised a well-ranking Ministry position when he graduates, and—” she looked around, leaning in to Andromeda, “With the rise of the Dark Lord comes the promise of wealth and prosperity for those of our blood status. Lucius has already secured his place in our ranks, and will likely be an asset to our cause.”

Andromeda stopped herself from visibly bristling. Talk of this Dark Lord had grown over the past few years, spreading from conversations in the privacy of their family homes to hushed whispers in the Slytherin Common Room. She suspected Lucius would soon become involved since he was of age, but since it was not appropriate to speak of such things, she couldn’t have been sure until now. “Has he?” she inquired, betraying little of her curiosity. She had hoped that the expectation of her involvement would be slim, but judging from Bellatrix’s tone, she was mistaken. 

“Of course he has,” she replied. “And will use his position at the Ministry to his advantage.” She paused, “great things are happening here, Andromeda.” She examined her sister’s reaction, the sudden interest in Lucius’s activities seemed out of character. “We are at the start of something that will change the course of history for the deserving wizarding population.” 

Andromeda dipped her head. With Bellatrix, she had to play the game. “And what is that change exactly?” she inquired. ”I fear I have been left out of the conversation while I am still at school. Our parents haven't seen fit to include me, although I imagine that will change with the impending nuptials.” She knew exactly what the coming of the Dark Lord meant and it made her sick. The only thing that was worse is how fanatical her sister had become, and a sinking feeling told her that Lucius wouldn't be far behind. 

“Sister,” Bellatrix began, “Pureblood culture is under attack. Even _in_ school, Purebloods are being targeted, I’m sure you heard that Lucius was brutally wounded by another boy. The movement is going to ensure that life for us returns to as it once was. Purebloods in power and the rest as they deserve to be.” 

Andromeda covered her mouth, attempting to conceal a grin with wide-eyed sympathy for her future husband. She would never admit it, but the sight of Lucius covered in blood was incredibly provocative. “I know. I was there for the aftermath—it was awfully tragic and an affront to everything we believe in. Did you hear the boy who did it was _muggle-born_?” She suppressed a chuckle when she remembered how proud Ted was for getting the better of him.

“I did. It’s truly not a laughing matter, Andromeda. It’s people like him that will be put in their place when the Dark Lord comes to power.” She turned to smile at two passersby. “I wish you could meet him. Perhaps you can once you’re married. You’re a great witch, I’m sure he’d be more than willing to add you to the ranks, should you be able to prove yourself. He does so respect the Black family name, and as the heir seems a lost cause, the more of the rest of us that band together, the better.” 

She narrowed her eyes. _This _was the Bellatrix she knew so well—cruel and condescending, loyal to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and ideals of _Toujours Pur_. “Do you doubt me, sister?” she asked as her voice dropped a slight octave. __

__“Devotion to the Dark Lord requires a level of dedication and skill that few have,” Bellatrix replied, leaning in towards Andromeda so she could lower her voice. “Those I truly trust are those in his circle, those who have been marked as a part of it.”_ _

__“What do you mean, marked?” Andromeda eyed her suspiciously._ _

__“Some things are to be kept for us,” Bellatrix smiled. “Perhaps Lucius will show you, but Voldemort’s inner circle has been gifted a sign of our loyalty, and I intend to keep mine for myself at this moment.” Bella scanned the room again, frowning as her eyes settled on one of the guests. “I must excuse myself, sister,” she said, “my brother-in-law is something of a loose cannon, and it looks like he may be picking a fight with one of the Crabbes. Please enjoy yourself, dear.” And with that, she walked off._ _


	15. Valentine's Day Logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to fall into place. (!!)

**Valentine's Day 1973**

Ted was nervous. Not because he thought she didn’t want to leave with him, but because he thought that she thought she had no other option. He’d been keeping a small notepad for weeks, taking notes when he came up with something that might be of logistical assistance to them in planning this. He knew, or hoped he knew, that he didn’t need to convince the emotional side of her. He needed to appeal to the staunch pragmatist, the woman who wasn’t sure that her life could work any other way than the one that had been decided at her conception. 

He waited for her now, the internal debate he’d been having for months ever present in his head. He didn’t want to pressure her, didn’t want to not make good on his promise to let this go, but at the same time, he didn’t want to let it go. Ever. 

Andromeda was deep in thought as she walked to their usual classroom. January had been a difficult month for her. Between Bella’s party, wedding dress shopping with Druella, and the _respectable_ amount of time that she was forced to spend with Lucius, things felt distinctly different when she returned to school. She knew Ted felt her slowly start to pull away, but it was getting more and more difficult to separate their relationship from her impending marriage. At some point, both could no longer exist together. 

When she opened the door, she found him sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, the traditional classroom setup still in place. Crossing the room, she bent to kiss him in greeting.

“Hey,” he smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. “Get your potions essay done?” It wasn’t that their interactions had become stifled, it was just that they were both starting to feel the pressure of what was impending, at least that’s what he told himself. 

“Mostly,” she replied, joining him at the desk beside him, “Slughorn won’t care when I submit it, as long as it’s done by the end of next week.” She looked around the room, half expecting a big production for Valentine’s Day. When she didn't spot anything, she turned and gave him a rare smile that touched her eyes. _He knew her_. She leaned in to kiss him again, softer and gentler than before. 

Ted sighed into the kiss, feeling his body relax as he looked up at her and said “Hey,” again, softer this time, and with a characteristic smile. He touched one hand to her cheek, “missed you.” 

Andromeda’s eyes closed at Ted’s touch. “I—“ Even though they had been together for over a year, she still struggled to voice how she felt. “It’s a welcome distraction,” she said softly, hoping he would understand. 

“Happy Valentine’s.” He stood to embrace her, holding her for a long moment. “Figured you’d kill me if I made a big thing of it. So I didn’t. Just us. Just this.” He kissed her again. 

“I might have,” she spoke against his shoulder, “but if it gives you any comfort, I would have felt bad after I was done.” It was the first quip she had voiced since before winter holidays. It felt clumsy and unfamiliar on her tongue. Ignoring her slight discomfort, she put it to better use, tracing the outside of his lips as she let out a small sigh. 

He deepened the kiss, his nervous energy being put to good use against her lips. His arms moved to wrap around her body, and he held her to him, not wanting to break apart. “Would a gift elicit a less violent result?” He asked softly after a moment. 

She locked eyes with him, searching for a hint of what he might have planned. “Possibly, depending on what it is.” 

“Nothing big,” he said, smiling. “Quite small, in fact.” He kissed her quickly and then turned to his bag, pulling out a small box that fit in his palm. He held it out to her and shrugged. 

Andromeda turned it over in her hands, carefully unwrapping the box and discarding the paper onto the desk closest to her. “Ted,” she murmured as she opened the box to reveal a simple gold band, “it's lovely.” Picking it up carefully, she slipped it onto her smallest finger. “Thank you.” 

Ted smiled and watched her hand as the ring seemed to disappear on it. “It’ll be there when you need a reminder, and no one will have to know.” 

As Andromeda spun it around her finger she wondered how long she would be able to bear to keep it on, and her smile began to fade. The enormity of the fact that she would have to replace it with a gaudy Malfoy family heirloom in only a few months’ time caused her chest to constrict. She took a steadying breath before uttering something that she promised herself she would _never_ say aloud, “what would happen if I never wanted to take it off,” she looked up at him, “ever.” 

He met her gaze, trying to ignore the haze he felt starting over his eyes, and gave her a sad smile. “That’s sort of the point,” he admitted sheepishly. “I don’t want you to.”

“I mean—” her brow furrowed in an attempt to process her thoughts _before_ they uncharacteristically came flying out of her mouth, “—what if I only want to keep this on, and nothing else?” 

Ted narrowed his eyes, trying to read her face. “Andy,” he said softly, “please don’t say that if you don’t—” 

“I’m not in the habit of saying things that I don’t mean, Ted,” she said, biting her lip. 

“Then let’s sit and figure out if we can make it work,” he said, testing the water. “I really think we can work out how to do it.” He paused, then quickly added, “if you really want to, I mean.” 

“Hypothetically,” her voice was tentative and unsure, “what would it look like?” She took another breath and her voice lowered to a near-whisper as she began to lose her composure. “What if I left Lucius?” 

“We wait it out until the end of the of the school year,” he began. “Keep up appearances.” He paused, “then we go to my parents’ after graduation. I haven’t told them about you to respect your privacy, but I will. I’m sure they’d help until we get settled. And my marks are good enough to get right into the Healer programme. And it won’t be anything big or fancy, but I think after a year or so I could afford a small home for us.” 

Andromeda's eyes widened. How long had he been thinking about this? “And what of my family? They'll cast me out.” She paused. “And it could be dangerous—for both of us.” Breaking a marriage contract was one thing, but running away with a Muggle-born was quite another. She could think of several people in her family who might decide to come after them for it. 

“There are protective charms we can put in place,” he said, “and from what you’ve said, they won’t concern themselves with what they think is beneath them. _I’m_ beneath them. Too low for them to even bother with.” He sighed, “But while I can try my best to plan this all, I can’t make the decision. You need to be the one to do that. I understand what I’m suggesting, and understand that you’d be making more of a sacrifice than I would. I’ll love you either way—”

She blinked tears from her eyes. Never did she think that it was possible or that someone would care enough to want to take her from this life. She looked at Ted, the epitome of Hufflepuff loyalty, his quiet persistence constant for more than a year now. Even after she was betrothed, he never pushed her—he was just there for her. Always. “This would be a big decision for you too, Ted. You must know that.” 

“I know,” he said softly. “And I’ve thought about it—a lot.” He hesitated. “I’d just want to make sure—“ he looked at her, “Andromeda—“

She looked at him, concerned. “Make sure of what?”

“I love you. And if you want to get out I’ll help you no matter what the answer to this question is, I promise.” He took in a breath. “But I need to know for myself,” he met her gaze and smiled sadly, “do you just want to leave because you have the out, because I’m the first person to—“

“Ted,” she said softly, taking his hands, “there’s no reason for me to leave without you. You’re the first person to suggest it because I haven’t let anyone get close enough to do so. If I did this, I wouldn’t just be doing this for me. I would be doing it for _us_.” 

“Yes, but—“ He turned his head down, “if you did, if you found someone better for you than me—“

It was apparent that words weren’t working. Andromeda stood to pull him close to her, closing the distance between him with a kiss. It was rough and urgent as she desperately tried to show him how she felt. After a moment, her lips left his. “Whatever happens,” she whispered, “there will never be anyone else. Only you.” 

He pulled away and smiled at her. “Then you’ll think about it? We’ll find a way to make it work. We have people who will help us, and we can build something new together.” He kissed her again, “I don’t know if I can give you everything that Lucius Malloy could, but I will work every day to make sure you’re happy.” 

She returned his smile. “I will. But Lucius can’t give me anything I want. I don’t want the manor or the money and certainly not the lifestyle. I’m not looking for any of that from you.” 

He nodded, “I also think there’s someone nearby that might be able to help us plan.” He smiled as he thought of her younger cousin. 

She shook her head. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. He’s young and I don’t want to make more trouble for him.” 

“He seems to do a pretty solid job making trouble for himself.” 

“I just don’t know if I would want to pull anyone else into this.” She sighed. One of her biggest fears was that leaving would set off a chain of events, one that could hurt those she still cared about. “If this were to happen, I need to be careful.” 

“We will be, I promise.”


End file.
